A New Kind Of Love
by faxloveslionandlamb
Summary: Max Martinez is an average "rocker chick" high schooler with two best friends, Monique "Nudge" Ride and Ella Vaile, and a little sister Isabella "Angel" who she loves more than anything. Nick "Fang" Griffiths is living the dream with his twin brother James "Iggy", little brother Ryan "Gazzy", and older brother Alex "Rebel"in a band, "Atomic Republic", but is looking for more.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**Max's POV**

I throw on a pair of black studded shorts, a tattered t-shirt that read, "Yes, I'm a zombie", and my black combat boots. My dirty blonde hair is fixed up as nice as it ever gets and I'm wearing the only make-up I ever put on, red lipstick.

"MAX, ARE YOU READY?" I hear a familiar voice ask from downstairs.

"AS EVER." I call back, then, someone taps the back of my leg. I turn around to see Angel, my little sister standing there, her big, innocent, blue eyes fixed worriedly on me.

"Where are you going, Max?" She asks, her voice trembling.

"To a show. A concert. I'll be back though don't worry."

"You're not going to leave like Daddy, are you?" Our dad left a few months ago. I've been trying to put it out of my head as much as possible, but just the slightest reminder brings tears to my eyes. I'd seen it coming, but tried to ignore the signs. My nightmares are filled with memories of that horrid night. The image of Angel _begging_ him not to leave and clinging to his leg as he walked out the door and my mother standing there, blank-faced, as I screamed at her to stop him, to help us, as a sobbed.

I blink a few times and clear my throat dramatically before talking again. "No, of course not, Sweetheart. I could never leave you, Ange. I'll be back in a few hours. If Momma asks tell her I'm out with Ella and Nudge for Nudge's birthday, okay?

She nods and stretches her arms out to me, a sign that she wants me to pick her up, so I do and give her a big kiss on the head before telling her I love her and that she needs to get to bed.

When I get downstairs Nudge is there waiting for me and looking very cross.

"What took so long? Ella and I have been waiting here forever. At this rate we'll miss the whole concert. You said you were ready what happened? And look at that shirt you're wearing. You can't wear that. You have to wear an Atomic Republic t-shirt. We're going to see _their _concert, remember?"

"Nudge…Nudge...NUDGE!" The third time I call her name she finally stops blabbing and lets me protest her accusations. "I don't own an Atomic Republic t-shirt and I had to say goodnight to Angel. She was scared again." I can't look Nudge or Ella in the eyes when I say this because I'm so ashamed of my "family situation". Nudge and Ella are the only people, outside of my family, who know about my dad.

Ella gives me a sympathetic smile even though I've told her I don't want her sympathy because it makes me feel like I'm not "right", that my imperfect family faults me, but she can't help it she's too nice of a person.

"C'mon, you can buy a t-shirt there. I bet they'll have something cute for Angel, too." Ella says linking her arm with mine and pulling me out to her brand-new light blue Volkswagen Beetle.

**Fang's POV**

I'm dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a dark grey v-neck, and a black leather jacket while Iggy, my twin brother, is dressed in light blue skinny jeans, a light grey v-neck, and a white leather jacket. Our manager, Steve, likes to show-off the fact that even though we're twins, we're polar opposites. Where Iggy has pale skin mine is olive. His hair is strawberry blonde while mine is pitch black. His eyes are almost white they're such a pale blue while mine have hardly any white because they're such a dark brown.

Iggy and I are seventeen-year old rock stars along with our younger brother, Gazzy, and our older brother, Rebel. Gaz is sixteen and plays the drums as well as he plays the part of a drummer. He has golden blonde hair that is never seen not spiked up (I swear even in his baby pictures his hair was gelled), big blue eyes, and tan skin like a surfer. He's the only one out of the four of us that is adopted, but you wouldn't think it. He's got just as much musical talent the rest of us, acts like a miniature Iggy and none of us look alike at all so its not like his physical features would need to be changed to pass as our blood brother. Rebel is nineteen years old and plays the bass. He has brown curly hair, hazel eyes, and pale freckled skin. He's the "shy guy" in our band. Hangs out by Gazzy playing bass with a sly smile that many reporters have asked for the meaning of. He's the only one in our band who has a girlfriend so don't think about falling for him. They're already practically engaged.

"Nick!" Iggy calls interrupting my thoughts. Fang is my family nickname. Everyone I really know calls me Fang but fro the band I go by my real name Nick. The same goes for Iggy: James, Gazzy: Ryan, and Rebel: Alex.

"What's up?" I ask.

"We're on in five."

"Got it." I say as I grab my all black electric guitar and warm-up a little before setting up my mic and heading to the edge of the stage. I bounce on the balls of my feet anxiously awaiting the show. Normally I'm cool and collected. My emotions hidden, but I always get excited before a show.

The stadium lights turn off and we run on stage. Energy pulses through the crowd as they wait for the first strum of a guitar or beat of a drum. Then all in one second the stage lights are flashing and Gazzy's pounding away on the drums and my fingers are strumming a familiar tune while my voice sings the familiar words.

Iggy- _italics_

Fang-** bold**

All- regular

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

The audience is freaking out by the end of the song. Girls are squeezing their way up to the stage and pining for our attention. Except for one. One girl is standing right up next the stage with a girl on either side of her squealing in her ears and trying to get her to join them in their miniature freak out session but she's just laughing and blowing them off. Having a blast just being herself. She is by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has long dirty blonde hair that looks perfectly messed as if she's beautiful without even trying. She sports bright red lipstick, an "Atomic Republic" t-shirt and a pair of black studded cut-off shorts. I play the rest of the concert staring at her. My dream girl.

When the concert is over I feel empty. Like something, someone, is missing. After a concert I'm usually high on adrenaline and ready for an intense after party but now all I want is to find my girl.

I pack up my guitar and get ready to head out with such lack of enthusiasm that even Ryan, the most unobservant person in the world, comments on it.

"So, are you going to tell your big brother what's going on?" Iggy asks. He likes to rub it in my face that even though we're twins he's "older".

"Big brother by two minutes and definitely not more mature," I retort. "I'll tell you what's going on but don't tell Gazzy or Rebel."

"Ok, sure."

"I think I've found the girl of my dreams. I haven't talked to her yet or seen her outside of a concert, but she was in the audience during the show and I swear she was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"What about Jennifer?" Iggy asks, bringing me back to the reality that my life is not my own.

"She's just for show. A girlfriend for the press. I can have a real relationship with out all that. Just two real people living real lives and having real dates and, for one second, not being famous."

"Whatever you say, dude. It's not like you're ever going to see that girl again, anyways," Is Ig's only response.

I shrug. He's right, but I don't want to say it out loud.

I run down the back stairs to the limo, but when I run out the back door I run smack-dab into the girl from the show. This should be a moment of excitement and a chance at true love, but I did just knock her flat onto the concrete. Not the best time to say, 'Oh, by the way, I was staring at you the entire show in a very stalkerish way and was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee someday this week. Or, whenever you get over the concussion that I just gave you. You know, whichever you prefer.'

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Just dandy. It's not like I just received a sever head smashing from the concrete or anything." She replies sarcastically.

"At least you've still got a sense of humor. That's a good thing. I'm going to call an ambulance now, okay?"

Just then the two girls that were standing with "my girl" (that's what I'll call her until I find out what her name is) turn the corner of the building and spot me crouched next to her. They come launch themselves at me just as my brothers open the door behind me. Looks like we're in for lots of fun tonight.

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE SO HOPEFULLY EVERYDAY. PLEASE REVIEW. I APPREICIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT IF YOU CAN TRY NOT TO BE TOO HARSH THAT WOULD BE REALLY GREAT. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO TRY TO GO A LITTLE EASY ON ME PLEASE.**

**SONG(S): WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL- ONE DIRECTION**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Max's POV**

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" A boy asks. I'm seeing double and can't think straight but decide it's a good idea to try to sit up. I almost hit my head again.

"Oh, yeah. Just dandy. It's not like I just received a severe head smashing from the concrete or anything." I retort.

"At least you've still got a sense of humor. That's a good thing," Says the mystery boy. "I'm going to call an ambulance now, okay?"

I want to tell him I'll be fine after I just go to bed and that there's no need to call an ambulance, but just then Nudge and Ella spot us at the exact same moment a group of boys come piling out of the door mystery boy came out of and I realize what's going on.

Nick Griffiths from "Atomic Republic" just unintentionally bashed my head in.

Nudge and Ella start screaming and running towards us. Nick throws me over his shoulder and is about to start running from what he assumes is just another group of fan girls (which they are but their also my ride so I have to stick with them) but I say, "Wait. Those are my best friends. They're fine I promise just get excited easily. Also, you can't kidnap me. I've been training in Martial Arts since I was three."

"Please, like you're doing any Martial Arts in this state," Nick scoffs.

I scowl and slump a little but he doesn't notice seeing as I'm currently being held like a potato sack over his shoulder.

"Whatever," I mumble. "Just put me down."

He does but has to keep his arm around me to keep me standing. By now Nudge and Ella have reached us and are staring at the band (plus one) in awe.

"Atomic Republic, meet Nudge and Ella. Nudge and Ella, meet Atomic Republic."

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Nudge screams while jumping up and down. I wince a little and so does the rest of the band except for James who's laughing. Nudge continues talking and sounds a little something like this, "It's my birthday and I really wanted to see you guys and get autographs but that never happens to, like, anyone unless they're really lucky and I know I'm not really lucky 'cause one time I was at a baseball game and the ball, you know, those balls that are, like, thrown wrong and then people in the stadium get to take them? Yeah, it was one of those. Anyways I totally had it. It was coming right to my face and then some little boy in front of my gets up on his dad's shoulders and steals the ball! Who does that? Evil malicious little boys that's who! But now I must be lucky 'cause I'm totally here with Atomic Republic and- OHMYGOD! ARE YOU TWO DATING? MAX WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? THIS IS BIG NEWS! YOU'RE DATING NICK GRIFFITH'S! HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN TOGETHER? ARE YOU IN LOVE? ARE YOU GOING TO GET MARRIED? ARE YOU GOING TO-"

James puts his hand over her mouth and Nudge's eyes, I swear, turn into saucers. James is smirking at her expression and puts a finger to his mouth before removing his hand. "They are not dating," He says firmly. Then has a moment of doubt and says, "Right?"

"Right," Nick replies. "I just almost gave her a concussion so she can't really stand up on her own. I was about to call an ambulance before all… _this _started." Nick awkwardly removes his arm and puts a hand on my shoulder to help me stand but I shake it off.

"Listen, I'm fine. I don't need an ambulance. I'll just go home and go to bed and be fine tomorrow. Besides, even if I needed an ambulance I wouldn't go. I promised Angel I would be home soon."

"Angel?" Asks Nick.

"Her little sister," Replies Nudge. "But she might as well be Max's own daughter they're so close."

He nods. Then says, "At least let me give you my number so you can call me tomorrow to let me know you're okay."

So we exchange numbers and I shuffle my way back to our car trying not to fall over because I'm still seeing double but I have to get home to Ange. She comes first no matter what.

The second we get in the car my eardrums burst due to Nudge's intense, high-pitched squealing from the backseat.

"He totally likes you!" She screams. "Giving you his number was definitely him making a move. I would know 'cause I read _Seventeen _and if they don't know what they're talking about when it comes to boys then _no one_ does. This is so exciting! James was cute, too. Maybe if you and Nick start dating we'll be hanging out all the time and then James'll ask me out and we'll fall in love and get married and then be dating famous _twins_. Who should Ella date...? Ooo! I know! Ryan! He's so cute and totally your age 'cause you're, like, younger than us, but way smarter than us and, you know, that's why you're in our class 'cause even though you're only fifteen you're a total genius and that's really awesome! So, like, you and Ryan'll be together and Max and Nick'll be dating and then I'll be with James…"

Ella and I looked at each other and I rolled my eyes with a smirk and a headshake while Nudge keeps prattling about our future love lives

When we get home Nudge is still going on about the night and how exciting everything is and how she can't believe she's practically the girlfriend of a famous person. I tell her to shut up and move to the front seat so Ella doesn't get lonely up there by herself.

I get home and mom is wallowing in her bedroom and probably hasn't been out all night as per usual. I tiptoe into Angel's bedroom and slip into bed with her. I have my own bed, but Angel likes me to sleep with her.

I go to bed easily and dream about Nick and me. We're flying high above New Mexico. The atmosphere is suffocating and smoggy but I barely notice. Nick and I are holding hands as we fly (him above me with his arms hanging down and my arms reaching up). I look up at him and he smiles at me. Not the half smile he shows on stage or in tabloids but a real smile. He lets go of my hands and flies upwards with me following close behind. We're face to face high above the mediocre world below. Our wings brush together with every beat and our noses are almost touching. Nick leans in and tilts his head to the side. Our lips brush together and…

I wake up with a jolt and jump out of Angel's bed.

"Max…" She murmurs. One little arm reaches out and searches the sheets for me. Then her eyes open a little and she sees me standing next to the bed looking panicked and stricken. "Max, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep in my own bed tonight. Is that okay? Will you be able to sleep without me?"

She nods and curls up on her side with a yawn. "Goodnight, Max," she mumbles and falls back into the deep sleep only a six year old is familiar with.

**Fang's POV**

I wake up from the best and worst dream I've ever had. Max and I were flying while holding hands and then we were floating in the sky barely two inches from each other and then I leaned in to kiss her and woke up. I swear in that dream I loved her. She mattered more than anything else in the world to me.

I decide to text her even though I doubt she'll text back since it's two in the morning but I know I won't be able to go back to bed for a while so I might as well do something to pass the time besides watching another episode of Family Guy, because that's my other option.

Fang- **bold**

Max- _italics_

**Hey, what's up?**

I'm about to turn the TV on when she texts back.

_Not much. You?_

**Same. How's you're head?**

_Fine. I wasn't even thinking about it until now so thanks for that -_-_

**Welcome;)**

We talk for hours. Play the question game. Talk about our families. Our lives. And the best part is: she treats me like I'm normal. She doesn't even bring up the fact that I'm famous. With her I'm just another teenage boy with three brothers enjoying a great summer and dreading the return of school. I learn that her favorite color is red, she isn't an Atomic Republic fan but her best friend Nudge is (that's why she was at the concert), she loves Family Guy but prefers to read, her favorite book is The Great Gatsby, her little sister Angel (who's real name is Isabella) is her only sibling and she's six. Max said that her dad is MIA and her mom has severe depression at the loss of her husband (she wouldn't say anything else but there was definitely more to the story).

The conversation goes on and on until Iggy comes into my hotel room through the adjoining door and says we have to get to the recording studio in one hour so I need to get my butt out of bed or he'll kick me out of the band.

I take my time getting ready and thinking about Max and my dream. Then it clicks and the lyrics are pouring from my pen onto the page.

I run into Iggy's bedroom and yell, "Ig come out! I have a new song."

He runs out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and looks over my shoulder at the lyrics.

"That's perfect, dude! We can record it today. Go show it to the other guys," Iggy says with a big grin. For about a month now all four of us have had serious writers block. We've come up with two songs working really hard together and putting all of our effort in and even though they're written they're still pretty crappy. This song, though, is great. It's inspired by the dream and is probably one of the best songs I've ever written.

I show it to Gazzy and Rebel who both love it and practice varying tunes to go with the song on my guitar before heading out to the recording studio.

When we get to the studio Iggy is all business. He tells Steve I have written a new song and we won't be recording the others since they were basically trash.

While, Steve and Iggy talk I hang out with Gazzy and Rebel trying to avoid conversation with people outside of my family until I hear the most hideous screeching voice behind me.

"Nicky!" The voice makes my name sound like nails on a chalkboard. I wince and force a fake smile onto my face before turning around.

"Hey, Jenny," I say as she launches herself at me. My arms involuntarily wrap her up in a hug.

"What's up, baby?" She asks in her overly sweet voice.

"About to do another recording for our new album _Let Me Love You_."

"Oh, that's great! Daddy just recorded me in that studio there. I was amazing. I haven't come out with a record, yet, but daddy says it's not long until the world knows me for more than just girlfriend of a rock star or daughter of a music producer."

"Record," I correct quietly. "It's record producer." She doesn't hear me though she's to busy talking about her potential music career.

"Hey, Nick c'mon. It's time," Iggy finally says, interrupting Jenny and releasing me from the torture that is my fake girlfriend.

"I'll see you later, Nicky!" She screeches and runs down the hall back to her daddy, Thomas Riley.

I head into the studio and Iggy puts a hand on my shoulder. "There's no cameras here, dude. I think she takes this relationship seriously. Or at least as seriously as she can with so few brain cells," He says with mock concern.

"Whatever," I laugh. "Just because she takes this seriously doesn't mean I have to. If I find someone else I'm not staying with her. To me she's just for show."

"…What?" I turn around to see Jenny standing in the doorway of the studio looking devastated.

"Jenny, I-"

"No, Nick. You don't need to explain. I understand," She says menacingly. "Just go find your somebody better. I get it. I've just been here to help your career along. Just a dumb blonde bombshell making you look better." She turns on her heel and marches down that hall to Thomas's office.

There are a few moments of silence before Iggy says, "Well, on the bright side, you don't have a girlfriend anymore."

"Yeah, but, Jenny has the potential to ruin our career. I don't think Mr. Riley will do anything to us because we're the biggest artists on his label, but she can ruin us through the press. She plays the part of innocent girl wonderfully and if the world thinks that I broke her heart all our fans will turn against us."

"Maybe Max has the potential to get the world to fall in love with her, though," Says Iggy.

"Dude, she's not even my girlfriend. I think I should get to know her better before I say 'Oh, by the way, I need you to be my girlfriend and make the whole world fall in love with you to save my family's career. You don't mind, do you?'"

Iggy thinks about this for a second before saying, "Yeah, maybe you'd better not."

"Are you guys ready?" Asks Steve.

"Yeah, this one's just me for now. It's pretty new so we can work on harmonies and stuff later."

"Sure, just get on with it," He replies.

I nod and wait for a cue. Then, the song starts.

**A little like Gene Wilder now**

**Coming out of the tower now**

**In a glass elevator that could take you all the way to the sky**

**Ain't trying to fool ya now**

**I got nothing to lose and no how**

**So be in it with the limitless image of the intimate figure that you're getting is love**

**All you need is love**

**Ain't it nice to get out of here**

**Already out of the atmosphere**

**Well if the glass ever shattered well it wouldn't really matter it's a love that is lifting us up**

**All you need is love**

**We're going up, up, up**

**Flying away**

**We're taking the higher route**

**We're taking the ceiling out**

**We're going up, we're flying away**

**Never coming down because we're living it up, living it up, yeah**

I give myself to the rest of the song and think of my dream with Max the whole time.

Steve looks like a fish out of water with his mouth hanging open as he tries to find words to respond to the song. Finally, he manages, "I think it's better just you," Then adds, "As long as everyone else is okay with that. I think it just sounds better without any harmonies or other instruments."

My brothers all nod and say that's fine and as we're packing up my mind is already onto Max.

As soon as we get back to the hotel room I pull my phone out and text Max again.

Fang- **bold**

Max- _italics_

**How do you like coffee?**

_It's great._

**And coffee shops?**

_They're fine, too. Why?_

**Well, I was just wondering, since you like coffee and coffee shops so much, if you would like to visit one with me next Friday at say… seven?**

_I think I can manage that:) What shop?_

**You'll see when I pick you up.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT GAZZY AND ELLA? GOOD MATCH OR BAD? YOU SHOULD TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS. I REALIZE THAT THERE ARE A FEW GRAMATICAL MISTAKES AND THING LIKE THAT. I'M FIXING THOSE NOW. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU Tiftifx3 FOR REVIEWING. I UNDERSTAND, ALTHOUGH, THERE'S NOT MUCH I CAN DO FOR THIS STORY, BUT I'LL KEEP IT IN MIND FOR FUTURE FANFICTIONS.**

**FUN FACT: DREAMS ABOUT FLYING ARE OFTEN ASSOCIATED WITH A WANT TO BE FREE.**

**I WANTED MAX AND FANG TO HAVE A DREAM ABOUT FLYING BECAUSE I WANTED SOME OF THE ORIGINAL STORY TO SHINE TROUGH BUT ALSO BECAUSE THEY DO HAVE A SLIGHTLY CHALLENGING RELATIONSHIP AHEAD OF THEM IF THEY HAPPEN TO FOLLOW THE PATH OF ROMANCE DUE TO THE FACT THAT FANG IS FAMOUS. WE CAN ASSUME THAT THEY WOULD JUST WANT FREEDOM TO BE TOGETHER AND SO THAT'S WY I INCORPORATED THE DREAM INTO THIS STORY.**

**SONG(S): UP BY JASON MRAZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Max's POV**

Seven o' clock on Friday I'm dressed in a sleeveless black skull and rose dress with, a pair of torn fishnets, my combat boots, and a studded black leather wrist cuff. I check the mirror three times and readjust my already perfect hair every time I look.

"Max," Nudge squeals as she comes running into my room. She and Ella have been staying with me while I've been preparing for whatever tonight is going to be but I wouldn't let them in my room while I was changing because I didn't want them to give me reasons to change my outfit this close to the date. "Max, Max, Max, Max, Max! He's here!"

My lip is numb from my chewing on it and worry lines are etched onto my face when I turn around.

Nudge gasps when she looks at me. "Max… you look beautiful."

My hair is straightened and my lipstick seems a little brighter than normal, but saying I look beautiful seems like a stretch.

"C'mon, Max, he's going to _love _you!" Nudge says as she grabs my arm and yanks me down the stairs to the front door that Nick is waiting on the other side of. I think I might start hyperventilating. Nudge and Ella aren't making it any better by making this such a big deal, so I shoo them out of the foyer but can still here them squealing in the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath I open the door and take in the look of Nick waiting for me on the other side of the door. He's wearing black skinny jeans, a Doctor Who t-shirt, and a pair navy blue converse.

"Hey," He smirks and takes my hand as he leads me to his car, a black Ferrari.

"What is this? Is this a date?" I ask.

"Do you want it to be?"

I think about this before saying, "Yeah. Yeah, I want this to be a date."

"Then it is." He says as he opens the passenger door for me.

We turn on the radio, but it's an "Atomic Republic" song so we turn it off.

"How have you been?' He asks after a long period of awkward silence.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine." It's clear neither of us have much experience in small talk and for once I wish Nudge was here to fill the holes in our conversations.

"How's your sister?"

I decide that this conversation will be like any normal conversation with Nudge or Ella or anyone else and reply, "She's doing well. I just got her a new bear she's named Celeste that she's pretty excited about."

"Cool," He pauses for a moment before saying, "It's sweet, how much you care about her. That's really sweet."

I don't say anything, but turn to the window with a small smile. "How are you brother's?"

"They're fine. Still idiots, but, you know, relatively normal. How are Ella and Nudge?"

"Well, Ella is still a quiet genius. I'm pretty sure she's going to skip over Nudge and I in school. She's already two grades ahead of where she should be. And Nudge is still just Nudge. A blabbermouth who freaks out over fashion and pours over _Seventeen _magazine 24/7. It's weird that the three of us are friends. Nudge who could be the most popular girl in school if she wasn't my best friend and Ella who studies all the time, barely has any friends, and is a year younger than us, but in fourth grade, we became an inseparable trio. It was Ella's first year in our grade and she was, too, shy to introduce herself to anyone. Nudge, however, made up for Ella's lack of confidence in her abundance of it. She walked up and introduced herself and they became fast friends. So, later that day, on the playground, Nudge and Ella were playing jump rope or hopscotch or something like that and I was sitting on the top branch of my favorite tree thinking deeply about something. I was way too far into angst way too early in my life and was avoiding all the other idiots in my grade. Then, two boys snuck up on me and shoved me off my branch. I didn't break anything, miraculously, but I was crying. The people at my school weren't nice to me, but they were never that mean. Ella and Nudge saw me sobbing at the back of the playground and came skipping over with worried looks. They find out what had happened and became determined to make me feel better. Nudge ran after the boys and talked their ears off about what mean, disgusting, awful creatures they were and how they should be ashamed of themselves. She spent all recess chastising them while Ella stroked my hair and told me how pretty, and nice, and smart I was and how those boys were just 'meanieheads'. From that day on we were tied together. Best friends for life." I pause and then say, "Oh, god. I'm turning into Nudge aren't I?"

"No, not at all. Nudge just talks, but you were actually telling a story. A story I wanted to hear. I like it when you talk. I like you're voice," Says Nick he glances over at me with smiling eyes and I blush.

God, what's wrong with me? I hardly ever talk. Never blush. Never tell stories about my past to anyone, especially not someone I just met. I think Nick might be changing me. For better or worse? I'm not sure yet.

We pull up to a little hole in the wall coffee shop that no one would ever think twice about and Nick says that this is his favorite place in all of San Francisco.

The building is tilting slightly to the side and some of the bricks are starting to crumble. A wooden sign is stuck outside the building and reads, in fading black paint, _**Coffee**_. That's it. Just coffee. Inside a bunch of falling apart pieces of furniture have been tossed around the room. There's a pealing, light blue, vinyl sofa stuffed in one corner. A rotting table with three legs. A broken salon chair.

"Fang!" Someone calls. I turn around to see a young boy of about fifteen with bright red hair standing behind the counter with a boyish grin. Nick runs up and gives him a big hug.

"How've you been, buddy?" Nick asks.

"I'm alright-"

"He's more than alright," Another voice states. A boy who looks about a year younger than the ginger comes marching out of what I assume is the kitchen and says, "He's got a girlfriend. Her name is Amber. She's a year younger than him. He met her at my birthday party. She's the prettiest girl in my grade. Cade's lucky he scored her."

Nick laughs, "The prettiest, huh? You sure there's not a prettier girl in your class that you've got your eyes on, Jonah?" Nick asks as he jumps up onto the dirty counter.

"Well, this is one girl. Her name is Katy. She's got really great long black hair that curls at the tips and big green eyes. I really like her, but she's dating Ross Peirce. The most popular guy in school. She'll never date me."

"Yeah?" Asks Nick.

Jonah nods.

"Well, you know, I never thought this girl would agree to go out with me, but here she is. The prettiest girl I've ever seen is on a date with _me_."

It's as if the boy's hadn't noticed me until now. They look at me in awe until the younger one, Jonah, reaches his hand out for me to shake and says, "I'm Jonah Miles and that doofus is my older brother Cade."

"Hi," Says Cade sticking out his hand. "It's nice to meet you-"

"Max." I say.

"Right, Max. Can I get you anything?"

"Can I have a vanilla latte?"

"Yeah, sure. Jonah, go get her a vanilla latte."

"Why can't you get it?"

"I can, but I don't want to and since I'm older I get to order you around."

"Yeah, but I'm younger, so I'm weaker. Don't make me get it. I don't want to."

The boys keep bickering and Nick grabs my hand and pulls me out the shop's back door, but not before ordering me to close my eyes. I do and when I open them It is to the most beautiful sight in the world.

From where I was standing, I could see all of San Francisco lit up like a neon sign. I was standing on a grassy hill high above the most beautiful town in the world with the hottest guy in the world on the best night of my life.

"Do you like it?" Nick asks.

"No." I reply. Nick's face falls and I snicker. " Saying I like it is too much of an understatement. I think it's the most beautiful thing in the world, _Fang_." I decide now's as good a time as ever to bring up the strange nickname the boys in the coffee shop gave him.

Nick winces. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier. I was just waiting for the right time to bring it up. It's a family nickname that Ig- I mean, James gave me when I was little because when I got upset, which was pretty often, I would bite people. James started calling me Fang and it just stuck. It's good to have a nickname, now, so that we don't have to go by our stage names in real life. It's nice to have one thing that is not exposed to the press."

I nod and ask, "What are your brothers' nicknames?"

"James's nickname is Iggy. When he was little my mom said he reminded her of a volcano. He would be completely calm and then one thing would go wrong and he would explode. One day, in class, the teacher said that volcanoes form igneous rock and Iggy stood up in his chair and said 'that's me! I'm a volcano!' so people started calling him volcano which turned into igneous because it sounded cooler and later became Iggy. Ryan's nickname is The Gasman, or, Gazzy because, well, he's… gassy. Lastly, Alex's nickname is Rebel out of irony. Rebel is the most well behaved good-hearted person out of the four of us. When he was little the other students called him names like goody-two-shoes and teacher's pet so he started calling himself Rebel to change what people thought of him. Of course, it didn't work, but he continued calling himself that until we all did."

"Right, so, it's Iggy, Gazzy, Rebel, and Fang?'

"Yeah. You want to go back inside? Your coffee is probably ready, but be prepared. It's the worst coffee you'll ever have."

I laugh until I realize he's right. We spend the rest of the evening sitting outside watching San Francisco and _not_ drinking coffee. I don't even realize how late it's getting until Fang says "I should probably take you back to your house, now. If I'm out too late the press will ask questions."

"Oh, sure. What time is it?"

"Almost nine thirty."

"Nine thirty? I hope Angel's okay. I left her with Nudge and Ella, but I have to be there to tuck her in. C'mon, I have to get home quick."

I stand up and pull Fang up with me, thank the boys in the coffee shop, and run out to the car.

When we get home Fang walks me up to the door to say goodnight. I know Nudge and Ella are watching through the thin white curtains of my living room, but I don't care. I get up on my tiptoes, kiss Fang on the cheek, and thank him for one of the best night of my life.

There's a long pause, and I almost go inside to Nudge and Ella how it was so great until we got home and I ruined everything. But, then, he leans down… and kisses me not on the cheek, but the lips. It's the best thing in the world.

A tingling feeling reaches from my lips to my toes and makes me lean in and deepen the kiss. Fang's arms wrap around me and his fingers stroke my spine. I swear my whole body is on fire and I want it to stay that way.

We kiss and kiss until some nagging voice in the back of my hand reminds me that Angel is waiting for me, so I pull back and tell him he has to go, but I watch him drive away until his taillights disappear completely.

When I go inside Nudge and Ella attack me with questions until I finally say I won't tell them anything if they don't let me.

I tell them that he was great and he took me to the cutest little coffee shop in San Francisco. I say how sweet he was and that I really like him a lot, which is a first. I gush about the view and say that we talked about everything from sucky home lives to our favorite foods and then Nudge asks about the kiss.

"It was perfect," I start. "It wasn't my first kiss, but it felt like it. In most kisses neither person knows what they're doing so they just shove their tongue down your throat and the kiss is sloppy and disgusting and the most unromantic thing in the world. But, when I kissed F-Nick neither of us were rushing it. We were content to just kiss. We weren't shoving our tongues into each other's mouths or slobbering all over each other. We just kissed."

"Aww," Nudge coos. "That's so cute!"

I agree, but, being the tough girl that I am, I've already experienced more than enough mushy feelings tonight, so I say, "Yeah, whatever. Now get out. I've got to put Ange to bed."

I fall asleep in Angel's pink bedroom thinking about Fang and I don't think I'll ever stop smiling.

**Fang's POV**

I pull up to the hotel and prepare to be harassed by paparazzi the second I step out of the car. Taking a deep breath I open the sleek door and the flashes start. Reporters are yelling over one another and fighting to get a good picture of me, but I don't look at anyone or respond to any questions I just walk into the hotel and the valet fights the press off my back enough to let me squeeze into the building and run to the elevator without getting caught by the paparazzi. By the time I get up to my hotel room my mind is already back on Max. A big, uncharacteristic, grin is stuck on my face and my lips I still tingling from kissing her.

I'm dreaming about kissing her again when Iggy comes running into my room and yells, "Where have you been?"

When I don't say anything he walks over and stares at me real hard before saying, "You went out with her, didn't you?"

I hesitate for a minute before saying, "We went to see Cade and Jonah. I showed her the top view of San Francisco. She loved every second and I know that for a fact because we kissed."

"Already? Damn you don't waste time!"

I roll my eyes and kick him out of my room to give me privacy to think about Max and fall asleep with her fresh on my mind.

**ME: HEY GUESS WHAT IF YOU REVIEW I'LL GIVE YOU CHOCOLATE!**

**NUDGE: SHE'S LYING. YOU RERALLY SHOULDN'T DO THAT IT'S BAD KARMA AND KARMA, GOOD OR BAD, ALWAYS HAS REPRECUSSIONS. SO YOUR PROBABLY GOING TO DIE 'CUS YOU'RE LYING TO YOUR READERS AND-**

**ME: *****PUTS CHLOROFORM RAG OVER NUDGE'S MOUTH***** TRUST ME YOU WOULD DO THE SAME IF YOU HAD TO LISTEN TO HER RAMBLE ALL THE TIME.**

**Tiftifx3, Wing-Lover, Cecilia Haunt, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Cecilia, I AGREE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT THAT THE FANG WE KNOW AND LOVE IS DEFINITELY NOT ONE TO SING ONE DIRECTION, HOWEVER, FOR THIS STORY, HE HAS TO BE NUDGE'S FAVORITE BAND AND NUDGE SEEMS, TO ME, LIKE THE KIND OF GIRL WHO IS OBSESSED WITH FASHION AND FITTING IN AND WOULD LISTEN TO ONE DIRECTION TYPE SONGS. ALSO, I NEVER SAID THEY WERE A ROCK BAND.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Iggy's POV**

After hearing about Fang making a move on Max I can't help but think about her friend Nudge. She was cute and funny and nice and I can't get her out of my head. So, I decide to persuade Fang to invite her and Max on a double date with him and myself, of course. However, this will be tricky since I can't let Fang know of my intentions. He has to think that it's his idea so as to protect my pride.

I barge into Fang's room and say, "I need a favor." So much for pride.

"What now?"

"Remember that Nudge girl?"

"The one you're obsessed with? Yeah, I remember her."

"I'm not obsessed with her!"

"Oh, right, _that's_ why you talk about her in your sleep."

"I do no-. Wait, how would you know that I talk about her in my sleep."

"Well, if you really want to know, I stole pieces from Gazzy's spy set and I-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Anyways, I need you to set up a double date with Max and Nudge and you and me."  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Because, you're my brother and I asked you to…?"

"Yeah, no. It'll take more than that."

"I'll pay you fifty dollars."

"Think more along the lines of two hundred."

"One fifty," I reply.

Fang looks at me for a second, thinking about his options, and then says, "Done."

We shake on it and I leave the room feeling satisfied and only slightly less prideful.

**Nudge's POV**

Heavy footsteps barge into my house. It's Max. She yells, "Nudge, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I might watch _Mean Girls_, but I just watched that yesterday, so maybe _Pretty Little Liars _or…Ooo! _Gossip Girl! _Yeah, I'll probably watch _Gossip Girl_. The last episode was so great! I can't believe they just stopped the whole thing. I-"

"So you're not _actually_ doing anything."

"Watching _Gossip Girl _is doing something!"

"But you're not going out."

"No but I don't want to. It's my choice to stay at home and watch _Gossip Girl _all night."

"Is that still your decision if I tell you F-Nick has invited you and me on a double date with him and James?"  
"OHMYGOD! WHAT? WHEN DID HE ASK? DID HE ASK LIKE A WEEK AGO AND YOU JUST HAV'NT TOLD ME 'CUS YOU WANTED TO BE THE MEANEST FRIEND EVER? IF YOU DID THEN I PROMISE WE'RE OVER… What about Ella? I told her I could get her and Ryan together. She won't say it, but you know she'll want to be a part of the date. I think they would have a really great time together. Also, she's our best friend. The third part to our trio. We have to bring her if we're both going. I mean, imagine how disappointed she would be if-"

"Nudge, stop."

"But I really, really, really want Ella to go…"

I keep talking Max's ear off until, finally, she says, "Fine! I'll get Ella in on the date. I'll call Nick and ask him about it now."

"Yayayayayay! I'm going to call Ella right now. This is so exciting! I wonder what I should wear…? Oh, I can wear my new dress from Forever 21 and Ella can wear her new dress and we'll be so cute! You remember those dresses, don't you? I go that really cute black, white, and blue one with the flare skirt and Ella got that really pretty cream one with flowers at the top? Well, whatever. They're both really cute and we knew we should get them 'cus I had a hunch that we'd be needing cute outfits soon and I was right! What are you going to wear Max? You know, I think you should wear that cute black dress you got last month. It's perfect for any date. Oh, that reminds me, where are we _going_ for the date? That's an important question. I'm glad I asked. 'Cus sometimes you don't ask a question and then you really regret it. Like in school you should ask as many questions as you can so that you can learn stuff. I learned that the hard way. I had a test coming up and I was to shy to ask the teacher any questions and then I totally failed. I know, I know, crazy that I used to be shy right. I mean now I just talk and talk and talk-"

"And don't know when to stop," interrupts Max. She looks like she's about to strangle me. Maybe I should talk less in front of her. I think it annoys her. "We're going to see a movie, and no, I don't remember you dresses."

"Do you want to-"

"I don't need or want to see them right now. I'll see them tonight."

The second Max leaves I pull my phone out and call Ella.

"Guess what, Ella?"

"Um… you want go shopping?"

"Nope!"

"You got into the Guinness Book Of World Records for being the World's Most Talkative Person?"  
"Nope!"

"You…-"

"Never mind you'll never guess! We've been invited to go on a double, er, um, triple date with Nick, James, and Ryan. Obviously, Nick and Max our one couple, James and are another, and you and Ryan are the third. What do you think? Are you excited?"

**Ella's POV**

"Never mind you'll never guess!" Nudge interrupts. "We've been invited to go on a double, er, um, triple date with Nick, James, and Ryan. It's tonight and we're going to the movies! Max just told me! Obviously, Nick and Max are one couple, James and I are another, and you and Ryan are the third. What do you think? Are you excited?"

"Yeah," I say trying to put as much enthusiasm as I can into the word, but I just can't seem to put enough. Of course Nudge and James are going as a couple. They're the same age. He flirted with her the very first time they met and they really are perfect for each other, but I still can't help feeling a little disappointed at hearing this. Thankfully, Nudge doesn't notice. She keeps talking about tonight and what she's going to wear and what I should wear and how she's so excited that she's going on a date with James and how she's so happy Ryan and I are going together. Eventually, I just tune her out and start getting my hair and make-up ready while she blabs on speakerphone.

I know Ryan is my age and really cute and nice and whatever, but why didn't anyone ask me before setting me up with him. I'm not a child just because I'm a year younger than them. I deserve to be able to make decisions on my own. Of course, I am happy they're including me on their date, but it'll be hard to spend a whole night watching James and Nudge fawn over each other.

I'm dressed in my new dress from Forever 21 that Nudge said I should wear, my hair is perfectly curled into big ringlets, and my make-up is just right, but I still feel insecure when the limo pulls up in front of my house and Ryan comes running up to my front door to escort me to the limo. He's the perfect gentleman, opens my door for me, slides into the seat so I don't have to, but I can't help glancing at James with his arm resting nonchalantly over Nudge's shoulders and feel a prick of hatred in my gut. We're going to a movie theater about in hour away in Novato, California to see The Heat, which Ryan and I are sneaking into. We have to drive so far because if we go to a theater closer people are more likely to guess who Ryan, James, and Nick are, however, even driving an hour away, the boys still have to wear hats and try to be as inconspicuous as possible.

About halfway through the ride Ryan puts his arm around my shoulders and, surprisingly, I'm happy he does so. I lean into him a little and for the first time of the drive my mind isn't on Nudge and James, but Ryan.

"I think I might change my voice for the movie," He whispers to me. "I'm thinking maybe a German accent." He does a ridiculous, yet, stunningly accurate imitation of a German accent that makes me laugh so hard that he does a few more accents that he says are just to hear me laugh again.

The second part of the ride flies by with Gazzy, that's what he told me his nickname is, and I having our own personal conversation at the back of the limo. I learn the nicknames of all his brothers, his favorite things, the best and worst things in his life and I don't even notice we are at the movie theater until Fang clears his throat and points out the window at the theater as my cue to get out.

We make it safely from the lobby to the theater without getting caught over sneaking Gazzy and me in or over the boys being famous. Max and Nudge have to get the snacks to keep it that way, though, so I didn't get the Rainbow Nerds I want, but I'm not complaining. I'm content to just talk with Gazzy.

We have to sit in the back row of the theater to avoid other people which is a little uncomfortable considering what the back rows are known for, but all of that stops worrying me when Gazzy puts up the arm rest between us and puts his hand, palm up, where the rest had been and I gladly take his hand in mine. Neither of us pay attention to the movie. The whole time we just talk and laugh and forget about the world around us. The whole back row has shushed us at least once but we don't mind. We're in our on bubble and no one else matters.

Gazzy and I trade numbers and the second I get home I start texting him and don't stop until the early hours of Sunday morning when I fall asleep and dream of Gaz.

**Gazzy's POV**

Ella. She is the most amazing, most beautiful, most perfect girl I've ever met. I don't want to sound all mushy gushy and sentimental and stuff, but it's true. At first I thought maybe she had a thing for Iggy, but by the end of the night she didn't seem to care about anyone else. We've stopped texting now but I can't go to sleep. My mind is stuck on her. Thinking about going out with her again or just seeing her again at all. I can't stop. I think I could fall in love with her. I've had several girlfriends in the past, but no girl has _ever _made me feel that way I do with Ella.

I know she's asleep, but I can't help texting, _Can you hang out again Wednesday?_

Wednesday is my only free day since we have rehearsal Monday, a concert Tuesday, another rehearsal Thursday and then concerts Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

The hardest thing about all of this is that eventually we're going to have to leave. We live in New York; San Francisco is just a stop on our tour. Yes, we visit San Francisco often, but not often enough for a good relationship. It hurts to think about leaving, so, for now, I won't, but it'll come up again and I don't know what we'll do when it does.

**ERMAHGERD I'M SO HUNGRY! I'M GONNA EAT FANG OR SOMETHING I SWEAR! HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT IGGY AND NUDGE? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT GAZZY AND ELLA? GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE GIVE ME INPUT. I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**THANK YOU FangAKat, Wing-Lover, Guest, cat, and cuttyface954 FOR REVIEWING! I HOPE I LIVE UP TO ANY EXPECTATIONS! A SPECIAL THANKS TO FangAKat AND Guest FOR YOUR TIPS. I REALLY APRECIATED THEM.**

**IF ANYONE HAS A SONG THEY WOULD LIKE ME TO INCLUDE IN THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO PUT THEM IN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Max's POV**

"Do you want to come to a backstage concert tomorrow night?" Fang asks out of the blue. Then adds, "Nudge and Ella can come to if you want."

"Sure, I'd love to, but if I'm going I'll have to invite one more person: Angel."

"Okay, I'm excited to meet her. All four of you just come the hotel room. I'll tell the valet's who watch out for us that you four are coming to visit. Just come in sweat pants or something like that. I'm sure the stylists will be excited to work with girls."

"Okay, we'll be there. What time?"

"Nine-ish?"

"See you then."

The next morning I wake to Angel shaking me awake at five in the morning. I told her about the concert last night and she _freaked out_. I mean I've never seen anyone, not even Nudge, get this excited about something. She's treating it like Christmas on steroids.  
"Max, wake up," She whispers.

"What, sweetie?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too excited."

"Well… do you want to go watch a show? We can watch whatever you want."

"Okay! You make popcorn and I'll pick out a Barbie movie for us to watch."

We end up watching Barbie: Swan Lake, Barbie: The Nutcracker, and Barbie: The Princess and The Pauper all before Nudge and Ella get there. I swear those songs will be stuck in my head for the rest of my life. It doesn't help that Angel never stops singing them either.

_Help Me, _I mouth when I let Nudge and Ella inside. They see the Barbie movies strewn across the floor and Angel sitting among them picking out another one to watch, but I say, "It's time to go, Ange," And she jumps up and flies out the front door to Ella's bug.

"I guess she's excited," Says Ella, following Angel with Nudge and I close behind.

Angel makes us listen to Atomic Republic all the way to the hotel, about twenty minutes away, and belts every word of every song until we from the moment we leave the driveway to the moment we park the car. I think my eardrums might have busted at some point on the drive.

We get out of the car, past the valets, and into the elevator and Angel is still singing Atomic Republic songs. When we get to the hotel room she isn't singing anymore, thankfully, but she _is _still humming, which is getting on my nerves a little bit. But I don't even notice anymore when I get yanked into the hotel room by a girl with candy pink hair and electric blue lips who throws me into the bathroom excitedly and starts clean my face for make-up. It's a little overwhelming and I haven't even gotten to see Fang, yet.

"Whoa, what's going on?" I ask.

"I'm doing your make-up for the concert."

"But I want to see, Nick."

"Well, you can't see Nick until I've finished your hair and make-up and picked out the perfect outfit for you. Now, Nick tells me that you wear lots of punk clothing and stuff like that, so, I'm basing your make-up around a rocker chic look. First I'm going to…"

She tells me everything that she's doing, but I only understand/listen to bits and pieces of it. That is until she asks me if she can cut my hair.

"What?" I exclaim.

"Well, I have this idea for your hair, but it'll only work if I can cut it."

"What will you do to it?"

"I just want to give you side bangs that'll cover your right eye and then I'm going to layer it and that's all the cutting I'll do and then I can tease it and make it look really cool. It'll be something like…" She digs around in a big black bag for awhile before pulling out a thick binder full of different hairstyles and shows me, roughly, what I'll look like with this haircut. "This," She finishes triumphantly. I have to admit it looks pretty cool.

I think for a really long time but then the stylist starts giving me puppy eyes so I give in and let her do whatever she wants.

We finish with hair and make-up and I want to see but she won't let m until after I put on my outfit. We decide on a black high-low lace up corset dress and electric pink combat boots.

Now I get to look in the mirror and what I see is amazing. The girl in the mirror is wearing my clothes, but she looks beautiful. The boots are the color she has on. Everything else is black. Her eyes, her clothes, her nails, her lips. All black. And she looks good in it.

"Is that me?" I ask the stylist.

"Yep, that's you," She laughs, "Do you want to go hang out with the boys now? They're probably ready."

I nod and head out to the living/dining/kitchen area in the center of their suite. There are five doors leading off of the room to a bed/bathroom for each boy and a room for their parents who I have yet to meet, oddly enough.

"Hey," I say to the boys who are all chatting on sofas and recliners.

Fan looks up at me and his eyes grow wide. No one says anything for a moment and then Fang finally says, "Hey," back.

"Where should I sit?"

"Well, um, there's no seats left. I guess, if it doesn't make you uncomfortable, you can just sit on my lap."

"Sure," I reply easily. There are a few howls from around the room, most likely started by Iggy, as I walk to Fang, but we just laugh and I lean back against him and join in on the conversation.

Nudge is the next one out wearing a fit and flare black dress with a high-neck that is decorated with rhinestones and black ballet flats. Her hair is curled into tiny corkscrews making for a cute curly bob. She sits with Iggy, of course, as we wait for Ella to come out in a baby blue fit and flare halter dress with white pin stripes and a pair of beachy white wedges. Ella takes her place with Ryan, and last out is Angel. Her crazy blonde curls have been tamed and she's wearing an adorable knee-length pink dress. It has a high-waist and a poofy tulle skirt and her shoes are sparkly silver ballet flats.

She comes out and spins to show us how her dress floats and we all "Ooo" and "Ah" over her before we head to the concert.

Fang holds my hand the whole way to the concert and tells me that the crew will love me. He says it's a good thing that the press won't se us because they would get "crazy" ideas about us dating if we were seen together. His words make my heart deflate a little knowing for a fact that we aren't a couple. I didn't think we were, but liking someone who acts like they like you back and takes you on dates and holds your hand all lead to having a crush and thinking that maybe, just maybe, you could be a couple.

"Is it fun? Being backstage of the concerts?"

"I wouldn't know, but I hope so for your sake."

I smile and look around the limo. Nudge and Iggy are sitting right up next to each other messing around and talking, Ella is laying across the seat with her head resting in Gazzy's lap and he strokes her hair, Rebel and his girlfriend are making out and ignoring the fact that there is a six years, and then there is Fang and me holding hands and talking about how we're so _not _a couple.

When we get to the concert location it's about noon but there are already people camped out in the parking lot fangirling over Atomic Republic. I'm so happy we're going in through the backdoor.

Backstage people are bustling around and all preparing for tonight. The boys have to go do a sound check the second we get in, but Fang kisses me on the cheek before running on stage. God, he's sending such mixed signals.

Us five girls go to a lounge area to wait on them and I just start talking. "Guys, I want to talk about something. In the car on the way up here Fang and I were talking and he said that he was glad the press wouldn't see us because they would get 'crazy' ideas about us dating and how he didn't want such ridiculous rumors to get out about us, but he takes me out on dates and holds my hand and we've kissed and just know, before he went out for his sound check, he kissed me on the cheek. So, if we're not together, there's nothing going on between us, then _what _are we?"

"Friends with benefits, of course," Nudge snickers.

I give her the death glare and Katy says, "I think he really likes you Max, but he doesn't want to scare you off. You're a little rough around the edges so he's being careful with you. He probably wants you to be his girlfriend just doesn't know quite how to ask with out making you run away."

**Fang's POV**

We just finished sound check and Iggy and I are hanging out in the music room on beanbags when I say, "Max was acting a little weird on the drive up here. You probably didn't notice seeing as you're so infatuated with Nudge, but as soon as I mentioned the press she just tensed up."

"In what context did you bring up the press?" Iggy asks, sounding much too similar to a psychiatrist for my liking.

"I was just saying that it's probably a good thing we're not seeing the press since they would make up some huge lie about us dating that could ruin everything."

"Dude! What did you do that for? You know she likes you and now you've just made it seem like you want nothing to do with her. Now she's probably questioning everything about your not-relationship and making herself feel bad and everything. You need to just ask her out."

"First, how do you know so much about girls? And second, have you asked Nudge out?"

"Nudge got me hooked on _Seventeen_ and no I haven't asked her out but that's because I haven't known her as long _and _I have a special plan."

"How should I ask her out? I've never asked a girl that I actually cared about to go out with me. All my other girlfriends have either been set up by Steve and/or the press or have just been flings. How do you ask a person that you actually care about to go out with you?"

"I don't know. There's a million ways just come up with one that you think is romantic. If _I_ tell you what to do it's like _I'm _asking Max out."

"Okay. I know what I'm going to do."

**Max's POV**

"Max," I hear Fang call.

I turn around and walk up to him, trying to remain civil since Katy says it's not his fault he's an idiot. He was born that way. He's a boy. "What?"

"Are you okay with coming on stage at the end of out show? I think that the press and our fans would really appreciate an inside look at us. You know, who are friends are. I think it would be really cool."

I think abut this for a second. About how different my life will be if I go out there, but it's not like They're never going to find out who I am. If Fang and I continue in our _friendship_ will be hanging out more and more and eventually get spotted hanging out and I'll be known by the world as "Nick Griffiths _friend_". So, I reply, "Sure."

"Thanks," He says and kisses me on the cheek (God, I wish he would stop that!) before running to the wings and then onto the stage.

The concert is awesome. They play such a variety of music that I even find myself enjoying some songs. They play one That I love called Sweater Weather:

**All I am is a man**

**I want the world in my hands**

**I hate the beach**

**But I stand**

**In California with my toes in the sand**

**Use the sleeves of my sweater**

**Let's have an adventure**

**Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered**

**Touch my neck and I'll touch yours**

**You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh**

**She knows what I think about**

**And what I think about**

**One love, two mouths**

**One love, one house**

**No shirt, no blouse**

**Just us, you find out**

**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no**

**'Cause it's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**So let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

At the end of the concert Fang calls me on stage. I take a deep breath and run on.

"San Francisco, meet Max Martinez," Fang yells. The crowd goes wild and when they calm down Fang says, "San Francisco, I have a pretty big question for Max, should I ask it?" Again they go crazy. "Okay, okay, I'll ask." And then Fang says the last thing I expected, "Max Martinez, will you go out with me?"

And, of course, I say, with the biggest grin humanly possible, "Yes, Nick, I'll go out with you."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? CAN YOU BELIEVE IT'S ALREADY THE **_**FIFTH**_** CHAPTER?! I'M SO HAPPY! ARE YOU SOOO EXCITED THAT MAX AND FANG ARE **_**FINALLY **_**TOGETHER, 'CUS I AM! WERE YOU MAD AT FANG FOR BEING SUCH AN IDIOT? BY THE WAY, I MEANT NO OFFENSE TO BOYS BY CALLING YOU IDIOTS. PLEASE, PLEASE, **_**PLEASE**_** REVIEW. I LOVE TO HEAR FROM READERS. ALSO, PLEASE GIVE SONG REQUESTS. I WILL TRY TO USE AS MANY AS I CAN.**

**THANK YOU, Guest, thewanted550, AND no-one FOR REVIEWING! I REALLY APPRECIATE THE SONG REQUEST, thewanted550. I LOVE THAT SONG! I LISTEN TO IT ALL THE TIME. DON'T KNOW WHY I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT USING IT. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Fang's POV**

"Yes, Nick, I'll go out with you," Max says. The crowd goes crazy. Some cheer in approval, but others boo and lash out on her. I swear some people might even be sobbing, but I don't care. I have Max.

I smile a little and lean into kiss her, but she puts a finger against my lips and kisses my cheek whispering, "Now you know how I felt."

I start to pull back and she grabs my shoulders and kisses me. I think she's gotten better since the last time we kissed. I try to deepen the kiss, but she pulls back with a sly grin and walks off stage.

"My girlfriend," I announce to the audience as Max leaves.

The band and I say goodnight to the crowd and as soon as we're off the stage Nudge comes running up to me squealing she's screaming something unintelligible and jumping up and down, but I just want to see Max so I laugh, shake my head, and walk over to my girlfriend who is having a deep conversation with Iggy who looks like he's about to cry. I hear Max say something that sounds like, "It'll be okay. Just be yourself."

"Hey, Igs. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's fine. I'm fine."

"Okay… Max, do you want to hang out?"

She glances at Iggy who nods and she says, "Yeah, sure. Do you guys have to pick up or do you have a crew who does that for you?"  
"Yeah, the crew'll get it. C'mon, I want to show you something."

I grab her hand and pull her up a set of narrow stairs that lead up to a small attic area. It's hotter than Hades up there and the beanbag I pull Max onto with me seems like it might be infested with rodents, but this, to me, is a beautiful room. Stacks of signed merchandise and forgotten possessions of artists past are scattered around the room.

"What do you think?" I ask Max.

"I love it. Have all of these people performed here?" She asks in awe.

"Yep. Amazing isn't it?"

"Absolutely."

We spend the rest of the night up there talking and laughing and kissing and just being together until Iggy comes up to tell us it's time to go.

The drive home Iggy and Nudge are talking and laughing, but I can't help noticing that they just treat each other like good friends. They don't hold hands or kiss or anything like that. They jus talk and occasionally Iggy drapes his arm over the back of the seat, but in the most non-romantic way possible. It's strange.

"What's wrong?" Asks Max, noticing the slight frown I wearing.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nudge and Iggy."

"What about them?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, okay?"

She eyes me cautiously for a second and then shrugs and says, "Okay."

We drop the girls off at their homes and head back to the hotel room in silence. but as soon as I get to my room I leave it for Iggy's.

"What's wrong? Why have you been acting so weird. We're twins. You know you can tell me anything," I tell him.

"I can't tell you this. Not now. Not yet."

"You can't tell me, but you can tell my girlfriend who we've only known for about two weeks. What's that about? I thought we were brothers, closer than brothers even. Dude, we've been together since birth. Twins! Does that ring a bell. I tell you everything you tell me everything. I don't know when that changed, but I don't like it."

"I already said, I can't tell you, yet, but I _can _tell Max for reasons you'll understand more later. I promise I'll tell you when I can, but I don't know when that'll be."

"Well, then I don't know when we'll be talking again because this person, this guy, who won't tell me, his _twin brother_, why his life seems to have changed completely in the past six hours is not someone I want to be talking to anytime soon. When you're ready to tell me what's going on some see me. Until then I'm done with you."

"Wait, Fang! Don't-" Iggy yells, but I slam the door in his face. I don't want to hear anything from him, but the truth and that's obviously not what I'm getting right now.

**Max's POV**

It's three in the morning, I'm still in bed with Angel, and some brilliant person named Fang decides now's a great time to call me. I take my cell phone out the living room and groggily ask Fang why the hell he's calling me at three in the morning.

"Nice to hear from you, too, Max," He replies sarcastically. "Anyways, I'm calling because I want to know what you and Iggy were talking about at the show. He's acting weird. Won't tell me what's going on and I need to know. He's my twin brother, Max."  
"I wish I could tell you Fang, but I made a promise to Iggy. This is a really big deal to him. If he had told me almost anything else I would tell you, but this is something you need to hear from him."

"Why did he tell _you_, Max? He has a whole supportive and loving family behind him. He has an almost-girlfriend he can talk to. I mean, no offence, but he's only known you two weeks. Why is he sharing his life secrets with someone he just met and not his brother?"

"It'll make more since when he tells you what's going on. Just don't be mad at him, okay. He's going through a really tough time. He'll tell you when he's ready, okay?"  
"Okay, thanks, Max."

"Welcome, Fang. Goodnight."

"Night."

It's Saturday afternoon and we're all going to the recording studio for the new song I wrote. I'm still not talking to Iggy, which is sad because I miss him, but I won't give up on the silent treatment until he tells me what's going on.

But, I start to play and for a second I don't care anymore.

**Sunday morning rain is falling**

**Steal some covers, share some skin**

**And clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable**

**You twist to fit the mold that I am in**

**But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do**

**And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew**

**That someday it would lead me back to you**

**That someday it would lead me back to you, oh**

**That may be all I need**

**In darkness she is all I see**

**Come and rest your bones with me**

**I'm driving slow on Sunday morning**

**And I never want to leave**

"It's great, Nick." Says Iggy, using my real name since Steve is there. "Will you come talk to me?"  
I hesitate, this is it I know it is, I'm scared of something that is making Iggy act like this and follow him to a lounge where I sit down on a sofa, but he stays standing.

"So, this is it, huh? You're going to tell me now?"  
"Yeah, but just give me a second this is a really big deal, okay? I want to stay a few things first."

"Go ahead."

He takes a deep breath and launches into a speech of sorts. "Fang you've always been my best friend. My partner in crime. I love you. I'm supposed to love me. You're my brother. We've been through everything together. I made my first bomb with you. I learned to ride a bike with you. You were there when I had to bury my stuffed animal, Mr. Fluffles, because Gazzy had ripped his head off. We've been through everything together and I don't want anything to change that. Just promise me you won't judge me. You're the one person in the world who has always been there for me and I can't lose you. Please, don't let this change anything."

Iggy is sobbing now and I get up and, for the first time in ages, hug him. "It's okay, Iggy. Whatever this is I'm sure I'll be fine with it. Nothing can be worse than not having you as my brother, okay? Everything we'll be okay. Just tell me what's going on alright."

Iggy nods and sits down on the couch with me. He tries to talk, but another choked sob comes out.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay," I tell him as I pass him a tissue.

"Let me get you some water, alright?"

I fill up a Styrofoam cup of water for him next to the bathroom and it almost overflows. My mind is so distracted. I have no idea what's going on with Iggy. This is almost the first time he's ever been serious about something and definitely the first time he's kept a secret from me. I just have no idea what he's getting so worked up about. He knows he can trust me. I'm not going to ditch him over anything. He's my brother. He could kill someone and I'd still love him. Nothing will ever change that, so what is he so worried about?

I go back into the lounge to find Iggy in much better shape now. I hand him the water and he gulps it down like it's the first glass he's had in ages.

"God, I think I might need something stronger," He laughs and I laugh, too, relieving some of the tension between us.

"I'm not getting you another drink. I already got this one. I'm not that nice of a person. Remember, I've got to keep up the bad boy act for the press," I joke.

He chuckles and pauses for awhile before saying, "Okay, here it is… I'm gay."

***GASP* CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? IGGY'S GAY! WHO SAW THAT ONE COMING? OMG I'M SOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPADTE SOONER. I'M MOVING IN, LIKE, A WEEK AND BARELY ANTHING IN MY HOUSE IS PACKED! SCARY, RIGHT? SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TWICE TOMORROW! I LURVE MY READERS!**

**THANK YOU MM, Shadow, thewanted550, Guest, Personality 6, FangAKat, and Fandomlover13 FOR REVIEWING! THANKS FOR YOUR GREAT SUGGESTIONS thewanted550, Guest, and Fandomlover13!**

**TO THOSE OF YOU WHO MIGHT BE WONDERING, I HATE ONE DIRECTION. NO OFFENSE TO DIRECTIONERS BUT I ONLY PUT THEM INTO MY STORY FOR NUDGE'S SAKE. ALSO, Personality 6, I KNOW WHAT MOVIE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, I THINK IT MIGHT BE CALLED STARSTRUCK…? ANYWHO, THIS STORY IS NOT AT ALL BASED OFF OF IT IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK. I HATE DEMI LOVATO (SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE HER) AND I'M NOT REALLY A BIG FAN OF DISNEY MOVIES, BUT YEAH NOW THAT YOU MENTION I SEE WHERE YOU COULD THINK IT'S LIKE THAT MOVIE.**

**SONG(S): SUNDAY MORNING BY MAROON 5**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Iggy's POV**

"Okay, here its… I'm gay." I say. I watched as Fang's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"That's not what I was expecting, but that's fine, okay? Everything is fine. You'll be okay."

I nod. "What do I tell Nudge?"

"Just tell her the truth. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. She's Nudge, she'll probably make you her gay best friend or something."

I give him a death glare and say, "Not all gay men enjoy shopping and flirting and talking about the hottest boys, Fang. That's a stereotype. Just because I've finally admitted to being gay I'm not going to start talking with a lisp or anything like that. I'm still just me."

"Okay, okay," Fang laughs, putting his hands up in surrender. "So, how did you come to this ground-breaking conclusion? I thought you were practically in love with Nudge."

"Funny, so did I," I quip. "I guess it's like when something bad happens and you deny it. You pretend it's not real When I started to think I might be gay I made myself act very much straight. I told myself that I was in love with Nudge. So much in fact that I really, truly, believed it. I mean you even called me out on talking about her in my sleep. I was sure I liked her."

"But?"

"But then, Wednesday night, a few days before the concert, I met Jason. I was a pizza restaurant on the outskirts of town dressed in a hoodie and jeans to disguise myself when he came over and sat right next to me at the bar. He started talking to me and coaxed me into talking back. He was charming and funny and attractive and the best part was he had no idea who I was until, of course, I told him and invited him to come see our concert. I gave him front row seats, but as soon as I got home I started freaking out and trying to fix everything that had happened. Trying to make my self 'normal' again. That's why I told you I was going to ask Nudge out and treated her like my girlfriend. I was pretending. Then, Friday night he was there. At the concert and my whole façade fell apart. That's why I went to Max I needed to talk to someone and talking to my family just didn't seem right for some reason. I'm so sorry."

"I don't care. Whoever you date. Whoever you love. Whoever you marry. It's fine."

"Thank you."

Now, I just have to tell all of my family and friends and hope that the press doesn't find out.

**NUDGE'S POV**

"YOUR WHAT?!" I scream into the phone.

"Gay…" Iggy replies in a small voice.

"OMG this is great! I mean I'm a little upset with you for not telling me earlier, but now we can, like, go shopping and talk about boys and be like best friends! This is so exciting, I have a gay best friend! Ohmygod, I _have_ to tell Ella! She'll be so excited! Now you just have to find me a boyfriend since you kind of ditched me in that sense. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find someone. Do you want to go to ht e mall tomorrow? Ella and I are going. We can look at boys and clothes and boys! And-"

"Nudge, no offense, but, just because I'm gay does not mean I want to go shop and talk about boys."

"Oh… okay. That's okay. Ella can help me find a boyfriend. We won't be gay best friends. That's fine. How are you holding up with all of these changes?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Nudge."

"Your welcome. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, bye."

**Fang's POV**

Iggy just told the rest of out family that he's gay and everyone was really nice and accepting about it. They were just happy he was accepting himself.

I turn on the TV to see Jennifer sobbing and saying, "I just can't believe he would cheat on me like that and that whore must know that we're dating. I mean, who doesn't unless they live under a rock or something like that. That slut changed him and stole him away from me, but I can promise you that I will get my Nicky back."

_Oh, God_, I think, _She's going to ruin me._

I call Max and tell her what's going on and the truth about the situation that I broke up with Jennifer awhile ago, but word never got out to the press so Jennifer, not one to let go of anything, has found her opportunity to destroy my career through the press.

I continue to watch Jennifer talk about what a selfish player I am and then she says she has witnesses to my mistreatment of women. Her "witnesses" are The Dwyer sisters. Two girls, Brigid and Lisa who I dated at _separate _times that just happen to be apart of the same family. So, yes, maybe I used to be a bit of a player right as I became famous, but I've changed. I just want one girl who is strong, beautiful, unique. I just want Max. No one else. Why can't these girls accept that and move on?

I decide to turn off the TV because I don't want to hear anymore of this tonight and I know that Steve will hound us, me specifically, about Jennifer the next time we see him since this is going to be so bad for our public image.

I run out of my house to_ my _car. Not some dumb limo or something like that, but my Ferrari. One of my most prized possessions. I'm just trying to escape reality and find myself driving to Max's house and almost turn around, but decide that a little time with Max can't hurt anything.

When I knock on the door a strange woman who I've never seen before answers the door.

"Hello," She smiles, "I'm Max's mom, Mrs. Martinez. You are?"

"Ah, Fang. I'm Max's friend."

"Max, a friend is here to visit you. He says his name is Fang."

"Fang?" Max replies almost instantly. She runs out of her room and down the stairs to give me a huge hug.

"I missed you," She whispers. Then, she pulls back and says, "Hey, mom we're going to go upstairs and hang out, okay?"

"No, Max, you need to stay down here."

"Are you being serious right now? You've been absent for the past four months almost. It's a miracle no one called CPS on you and now you waltz out of your room and start acting like you're still in charge of my life, but you're not. I don't need you any more. I can take care of myself."

"You will not talk to me like that young lady! You-"

Max gives her a death glare and marches upstairs with me in tow. She drags me into her bedroom, which is decorated in varying shades of black, white, and purple, but I hardly notice the room so much as the music.

**He was a boy**

**She was a girl**

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

**He was a punk.**

**She did ballet.**

**What more can I say?**

**He wanted her.**

**She'd never tell.**

**Secretly she wanted him as well.**

**And all of her friends**

**Stuck up their nose.**

**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**

**He wasn't good enough for her.**

**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**

**She needed to come back down to earth.**

"Who wrote this?" I ask.

"Oh, um, me, actually. I'm kind of a small-scale musician. I post stuff on youtube and occasionally get a gig at a restaurant or something like that."

"Is this you singing, too?"

"Yeah. Yeah, this is me," She says with a nervous laugh.  
"Would you be willing to come record some duets with me in the studio? I've always wanted a female vocal partner."

"Yeah, I'd love to! Could we actually look into a duet I wrote?" She asks excitedly"

"Yeah, absolutely," I reply enthusiastically. "I'd love to do some of your stuff."

"Okay, well, here. Look at this one."

Female part- _italics_

Male part- **bold**

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay_

**It's not much of a life you're living**

**It's not just something you take – it's given**

**Round and around and around and around we go**

**Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**

**Not really sure how to feel about it.**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you.**

**It takes me all the way.**

**I want you to stay.**

"Max," I say in awe. "This is amazing."

"Thanks," She blushes.

"I mean it. This is one of the best songs I've ever heard."

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

She laughs and then kicks me out saying, "I've got things to do, Fang. Not all of us can be famous like you and not have a worry in the world. Get!"

"I'll see you tomorrow at the studio. Do you know where it is?" I ask from her front doorway.

"I'm sure I'll find it. Now, go," She laughs swatting at me with a hand towel.

"I'll see you at the studio tomorrow at noon." I yell as I run from her house.

Tomorrow will be a big day for the whole band.

**I'M SO SORRY I MISSED YESTERDAY! MY WORLD IS BEING TURNED UPSIDE DOWN! DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, THOUGH? I FEEL LIKE I'M A WRITER FOR GOSSIP SIRL OR SOMETHING. THERE'S SO MUCH DRAMA! I KNOW SOME OF YOU WERE HOPING TO SEE A NIGGY RELATIONSHIP IN THE NEAR FUTURE, BUT MY DECISION JUST FELT RIGHT.**

**THANK YOU, CatieBug14, RikkiBrooke, FangAKat, MM, shelulu348, and monkey FOR REVIEWING. PLEASE EVERYONE REMEMBER I DON'T APPRICIATE FLAMES.**

**THANKS FOR THE GREAT SONG SUGGESTION, MM. Shelulu348,THANKS FOR YOUR ENTHUSIASM, MY NAME IS, faxloveslionandlamb.**

**IF WE REACH 40 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE AGAIN TODAY!**

**SONG(S): SK8R BOI BY AVRIL LAVIGNE, STAY BY RIHANNA.**


	8. AN

**A/N: HEY GUYS! JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I WILL BE UPDATING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN THAT WILL BE. I HAVE A LOT GOING ON RIGHT NOW BUT I WILL HOPEFULLY HAVE SOMETHING UP BY TOMORROW OR THURSDAY. ALSO, I WILL BE ATTENDING A THEATER CAMP NEXT WEEK AND WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO UPDATE AT ALL WHILE I'M THERE :( PLEASE DON'T THINK I'VE GIVEN UP, JUST KNOW I CAN'T UPDATE RIGHT NOW BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON! THANKS FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Max's POV**

The next day I'm outside studio building dressed in black romper decorated with cherries, a pair of combat boots, and red lipstick waiting for Fang while picking at my black nail polish.

I'm sure it's just nerves, but I'm afraid he won't come and I'll be left here looking like an idiot. Then, the black Ferrari pulls up with five lanky boys hanging out of it with goofy grins on their faces (except for Fang, of course, because let's face it: he's Fang. He only smiles for real for me. So, he just has his signature smirk on his face.)

Fang jumps out first and kisses me then says, "You ready?"

"No," I reply honestly, but he just laughs at me and pulls me into the building.

The building is more glass than anything else. All the walls, except the ones between each recording studio, are made of it as well as the ceiling. If it's not glass it's wood. It makes the whole space seem natural and beautiful. There are lights in the building, but none of them are turned on since the whole space is lit naturally.

"Wow…" I murmur so quietly I barely here it myself. "Can I live here?" I ask Fang.

"I think we can work that out," He laughs.

Then Jennifer comes up to us out of nowhere and slides between Fang and I. Moving his arm off my shoulders and onto her own.

"Hi, Nicky," She purrs. I mean _literally_ purrs. To _my _boyfriend _right in front of me! _She has got _a lot _of nerve.

"Excuse me, I understand you're not the brightest of people so this might take you a while to understand: _Get off my boyfriend or I will beat you to a pulp."_

"What?" She asks innocently and hides from me behind Fang. Clinging to him for dear life.

"I said, if you don't get your slutty little hands off of my boyfriend I will personally pry them off with my teeth and rip you to shreds with my nails."

"Nicky, she's threatening me. She's going to kill me Nicky. Don't you see what she is now?"

"You are so right, Jennifer. I never realized just how wonderful my girlfriend was until you pointed it out for me. I don't know how I can make it up to you, but maybe this will suffice." He shakes her off and takes two steps forward to lean down and kiss me right there with her watching in shock. She had stupidly thought her little trick had worked. It was obvious they hadn't because this wasn't just some typical kiss. It was a full-blown make-out session.

Jennifer huffs and gives me a weak attempt at a death glare, which I return with a professional one and watch her stomp down the hall to an office through squinty eyes.

"Where is she going to?"

"Her _daddy_," All of the boys reply in a high-pitched impersonation of Jennifer.

"Wait, is her dad your record contractor?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe I shouldn't have said anything! He'll be upset that I told his daughter off that he won't let you _or_ me record here!"

"Trust me, we're his biggest contract here. He's not going to be firing us anytime soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, c'mon. Steve'll be here soon so we need to practice a little before we record.

I've brought my own Epiphone DR-100 that I've decorated with stickers from places I want to visit, bands I want to see, things I want to do. I love my guitar almost more than life itself, but I feel a little ashamed of it when I see Fang pull a beautiful black Takamine out.

"Nice guitar," I say as I hide mine a little behind my back.

"Thanks, what type do you have?"

"Epiphone."

"Those are nice."

"Can be," I say with a shrug. "You want to get started? I'm about ready."

"Sure, did you bring the lyrics?"

"Yeah, I brought a few more songs than just those two though. I figured we could check out a couple different songs and things if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, that's fine."

I smile and pull out a stack of papers from the pocket on the top of my guitar case. I'm about to start showing off a little and showing Fang all the different songs I've written when a fat man with a comb-over says, "Who's she?"

"The girl who's recording with us today."

"Do I know her from somewhere?"

"Maybe our last concert or the _press_. She's my girlfriend, idiot."

"Well what's her name?"

"Max," Fang says and then gives us a brief introduction and I learn that this is Steve. He shakes my hand and I almost barf because his are so clammy and disgusting.

"Can we start already?" Asks Iggy in an irritated voice.

"Oh, right," Says Steve. "She can't record with you guys."

"What?!" We all yell simultaneously at him.

"I don't want any relationships between any members of the band. That could lead to some serious trouble in the future if you two ever broke up. So, no, she can't record."

"There's a relationship between us four. We're all brothers," Says Gazzy. Always one for witty remarks and great comebacks (-_-)

"I MEAN TEMPORARY RELATIONSHIPS, YOU WORTHLESS IDIOT!" Steve explodes.

"Is he always like that?" I ask Fang in a nervous whisper.

"Yeah, he'll be completely normal, then he'll explode, and then he'll be normal again. It's really weird. Just watch," Fang replies quietly.

"So, you want her to record with us. If I say no we don't get a female singer. That's a shame because a female singer could add a really nice dynamic to the band. However, if I say yes, then we get a female singer _for now_ and could possibly loose her later. That's bad because then your fans are attached to her and then she's gone."

"Yeah, but, do you see the way they look at each other?" Iggy asks him. "I don't think that they'll be breaking up any time soon."

"And," Alex adds," The chemistry between them is so strong that we can use it to out advantage in our songs."

Steve thinks for a while and says, "Let me see how she sounds and then I'll decide."

"Yes, sir," I say before anyone else can complain and ruin my chances completely.

Fang and I go over the tune a few times to make sure he's got it and I can't help looking to see if Steve is impressed yet. He's not. Instead he's leaning back in his office chair so much I think it might break and he has the bored expression on his face.

"You ready?" I ask Fang.

"Whenever you are," Is the reply.

Max- _italics_

Fang- **bold**

_You're a part-time lover and a full-time friend,_

_The monkey on your back is the latest trend._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

**I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train,**

**Kiss you all starry-eyed, my body swingin' from side to side.**

**I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you.**

_Here is the church and here is the steeple,_

_We sure are cute for two ugly people._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

**Pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me,**

**So, why can't you forgive me?**

**I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you.**

_I will find my nitch in your car,_

_With my MP3, DVD, rumple-packed guitar._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

**Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo**

**Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo**

**Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo**

I start off with a simple, funny one because I want to impress Steve when I show off my pipes for real.

"Not bad, but I need to see something real. Something that makes me love you."

Max- _italics_

Fang- **bold**

Both- regular

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**

_Oh, we had everything_

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everythin'**

**And it's all in your mind**

_Yeah, but this is happenin'_

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

**You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Ooh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

**I never stopped**

**You're still written in the scars on my heart**

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again.

Even Fang seems a little shocked by me on that one. Steve says, "Okay, I like her. She can record this album with you, but nothing more. Not yet."

I do a seriously embarrassing happy dance around the studio and Fang gives me a huge hug and kiss.

"Do you have any more?" Steve asks.

"Are you serious? Look at this pile. I have at least twenty songs and that's barely anything compared to all the songs in my room. They're _everywhere_."

We record the songs that I played for Fang while he was at my house and I swear the entire time I'm on cloud nine. This is a dream come true. My life is finally coming together.

I ride home in Fang's car and when I get into bed I still have a big goofy smile on my face. I'm so excited I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight.

**OMG! IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED LAST! I'VE MISSED MY CHARACTERS SOOOO MUCH! I'M THINKING ABOUT STARTING A NEW FANFICTION ONCE I GET ALL SETTLED INTO MY NEW HOUSE. WHAT DO YOU THINK? ALSO, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? MAX IS FINALLY GETTING A SHOT AT BEING FAMOUS! HAPPY FOURTH, BY THE WAY! DID ANYONE ELSE WATCH FIREWORKS LIKE **_**ME**_**? I BET THEY WEREN'T AS AWESOME AS MINE. THE ONES I WATCHED WERE PRETTY AMAZING. I HEARD SOMEONE SAY IT WAS LIKE A $35,000 SHOW. CRAZY, RIGHT?! FIREWORKS ARE FRIGGING EXPENSIVE! BY THE WAY, I KNOW SOME PEOPLE ARE UPSET ABOUT THE WHOLE IGGY BEING GAY THING, BUT THINK ABOUT IT. IT'S UNIQUE. JUST BECAUSE MY IGGY DOESN'T FIT THE COOKIE CUTTER MOLD THAT EVERYONE ELSE'S IGGY FITS DOESN'T MEAN THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM. SPEAKING OF IGGY, I TOOK A TEST AND IT SAID THAT MY PERFECT MAXIMUM RIDE BOYFRIEND IS IGGY (IRONIC, HUH, SINCE, YOU KNOW, MY IGGY IS **_**GAY**_**).**

**THANKS, Forever-Unknown69, jetthedog, no-one, shelulu348, Guest, a person, and maxride227 FOR REVIEWING!**

**SONG(S): Anyone Else But You by The Moldy Peaches, Just Give Me A Reason by Pink**


	10. Chapter 9

**Max's POV**

"Max, Maxi, Max-a-million, Maximum, Maxine, Ma-" I sit up in Angel's bed and slap my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"WHAT?"

"I wanted you to wake up. Ella and I are going shopping and we want you to come with us so you're going to come with us."

"Why do I feel like I don't have a say in this…?"

"Because you don't. Come on." Nudge yanks me out of bed and forces me to put on an outfit she must have picked out for me before she woke me up in the most annoying way possible. Even though I really don't want to go anywhere today, I must say the outfit she picked out is really cute. She actually picked something that goes with my style. Laid out on the bed is a black shirt with studs on arm and a lace skull stitched on, a pair of black shorts, and red vans.

"Do I own all of this?"

"Yes, and you have for almost year."

You got them when you bought new school clothes last August."

"Oh, huh, I don't remember ever even seeing any of these in my closet ever before."

"That would be because you never go into your bedroom. Either I pick out your outfit, you wear sweatpants, or you just put on one of your two pairs of jeans, a plain t-shirt, and your leather jacket, all three of which are located in your dresser."

"Oh, true. Maybe I'll start using my closet."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Nudge says, rolling her eyes.

I'm about to reply with some snarky response when my phone rings. It's Fang.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I think you should google yourself. You might be impressed with what you find."

"Okay…" I grab my laptop and search for myself, astonished at what I see. Thousands of articles written about _me _all over the internet. Every big tabloid is trying to find out more about "Nick's New Mystery Girl".

"Oh, my God… When did this happen?"

"Just recently. There were a few articles about you after I asked you out at my concert, but somehow word got out that you were recording with us yesterday and you've made it to the big leagues. You're going to be famous."

"Famous…? Like, really famous? Not just Nick Griffith's girlfriend famous?"

"Yes, famous. Really, really famous all for being you not for dating me. Now that you've made it big time in magazines, Steve wants to discuss us including you in the band. He thinks that you should play the next concert with us and see how the fans respond. We'll talk more after the concert. That's only if you want to be apart of any of this though. If you just want to occasionally record with us that's fine, too."

"No, no I want to do it. When is the next concert?"

"Tomorrow," he says confidently. "Meet me at the coffee shop in an hour I want to see you."

I throw on the clothes, Nudge picked out for me, put on some light make-up, run a brush through my hair, tell Nudge to watch Angel- not really giving her a choice since I'm stealing car, and run out the door.

Nudge drives a white mini cooper that is unbearably shiny and surprisingly always clean. I'm not quite sure how she keeps it so pretty since she's one of the messiest people I've ever met. You wouldn't think it with her fashion sense and pretty image, but her room is disgusting. Piles upon piles of dirty clothes, make-up, and magazines constantly litter her floor. It's a little annoying.

I'm park in the grass of the coffee shop, say hello to the boys, and head out to the overlook to meet Fang.

But Fang isn't there. Instead, three red-haired wonders stand there with their arms crossed and deadly looks on their faces. I'm shocked to see them here, but play it cool like I knew it would be them and not Fang all along. "What can I do for you girls today?" I ask calmly.

"Max, sweetie, you know what we want. Just give it to us and this will all be over. You won't have to suffer one little bit," Says Jennifer in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You do realize there's three of you and only one of him, right? I mean, I know there's ways to share, but do you really want to go that far? You must be pretty sick, huh? What do you mean by suffer anyways? I'm pretty sure I could take down all three of you in a fight any day of the week so I'm not sure what you can really do to me."

"Maxie, you don't understand. We're tougher than we look and we can and will defeat you. Why don't we take this somewhere a little more suitable first though, hmm?" Brigid coos.

"Sure, whatever. But don't call me Maxie." I growl. Walking with them back to the cars.

"Whatever you want, Maxie," Says Lissa. I'm about to beat her to a pulp for calling me that, but then someone grabs the back of my neck and slams my head into the hood of a car and everything goes black.

**Fang's POV**

I've been trying to call Max all day but I don't have any signal. I set up a plan to meet with her this morning, but someone snuck up on me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was locked in a broom closet with roaches and rats. I found a light and realized that the roaches and rats that I thought were surrounding me were all fake. Probably just to add to the sense of doom staying in this closet. I know this is just a prank probably put on by my brother's but I can't help but wonder why I've been trapped in here.

I'm about to start trying to break out again when I hear Iggy walking down the hallway calling for me. "Nick, Nicky, Nicholas, Nicky-poo."

Nick. He's calling me Nick, which means he must be with press or fans. So, the public already knows I'm missing therefore whoever did this was not a member of my family. "In here, Jamie-wamie." I call back using his irritating and most hated nickname. The next thing I know the door is opened and I'm released from my confinements.

Iggy and a camera man whose nametag reads "John" are waiting for me.

"You good?" Iggy asks as he checks to make sure I'm in good health.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jamie."

"Great. Let's hurry back to the room because I have some big news for you."

"I need to call Max."

"Um, right. That's kind of what the news is about."

"Is it good news or bad news?"

"Well, I have both, actually." We're back at the room by now and Iggy sits me down on the bed before says, "What news do you want to hear first?"

"Let's start with the bad news. Better to just get it over with."

'Okaay, well, um," He stalls for a while before finally blurting, "Max is missing."

"WHAT?!" I scream. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? WHO_ LET _THIS HAPPEN?"

"Fang, calm down. It happened earlier today. The last time she was seen was at the coffee shop-"

"She was at the coffee shop?"

"Yeah, that's the last place anyone saw her."

"Then, this is my fault. I asked her to meet me there and I didn't make it because I was locked in a broom closet."

"Fang, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself. You set up a date with your girlfriend. What's so bad about that?"

"She got kidnapped at our meeting place and I wasn't there to save her."

Iggy sighs, "Just let me finish my story, okay? So, anyways, the last place she was seen was at the coffee shop she said hi to the boys and walked out to the overlook. There were three girls already out there. All red heads. And The boys said that they heard some fighting going on out back but they didn't pay much attention to it. Next thing they know There's a really loud thump and the sound of a car speeding off. They ran outside to find out what was going on, but they were too late. The cars were already driving away."

"It must have been Brigid, Lissa, and Jennifer. No one else has the incentive they do. They think that if she magically disappears then I'll go back to them."

Iggy nods solemnly and says, "On that subject, I've been wondering for a while, what's their plan when they get you? Will they share you? If so, how? I mean, there's lots of ways they _could_ share you, but I don't think you'd go for that, but it's true. So, honestly, what's their plan?"

"I don't know, Iggy, and I really don't care. It's not like anything they pull is actually going to do anything for them anyways. I won't fall for any of their tricks, but, instead of wondering what their plan is, we need to find out where Max is and make a plan of our own."

Iggy thinks for awhile before his face lights up with an idea, "Bombs."

**HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! MY LIFE HAS BEEN PRETTY CRAZY RECENTLY, THOUGH, WHAT WITH MOVING AND GOING TO SUMMER CAMPS AND HAVING VACTION. DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I REALLY LIKED WRITING THIS CHAPTER, TOO. YOU SHOULD TELL ME ALL OF YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER IN THE REVIEWS.**

**THANKS LoveableDemigod25, jetthedog, Guest, AND rebecca FOR REVIEWING! BY THE WAY, LoveableDemigod25, I DON'T BELIEVE I EVER CLASSIFIED ATOMIC REPUBLIC AS A ROCK BAND.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Max's POV**

I'm in a cage, a dog cage to be exact, and everything smells sterile, like, a hospital on steroids, or something. I'm not sure how long I've been stuck in here, but I think it's been awhile. The red-haired wonders told me that they don't think just stealing me away from Fang is enough in case I ever escape. They said they have to turn me into a freak that Fang could never love to ensure the end of our relationship. I don't know what they're going to do, but I have a feeling it isn't going to be good.

I've tried every possible way to get out, but nothing works, and every time I misbehave I'm tortured. The punishment is always different and each one is worse than the last. The most recent punishment was for trying to starve myself. I had to run as fast as I could for as long as they wanted and if I slowed down I was zapped with a huge, terrifying, taser. I think this probably makes hell look like paradise. I need out, I can't live like this. I need help. Don't tell anyone I asked for it though. I'm supposed to be tough and independent. I can't ask for help even if I need it.

"Max," A familiar voice calls. A voice I don't want to be hearing. "Max, I can save you."

"Get away from me. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" I spit at that man as I scurry to the back of my cage.

"Max, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise."

"You're a filthy liar! I can't believe I ever thought of you as my father!"

"Max, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," He chokes out. It sounds like he's about to cry, but I've known him long enough to know what a good liar he is.

"Sorry isn't enough. Do you know what you did to your family? Mom is _still_ not herself. She's going crazy! I take care of the entire family now! Everyone is relying on _me_! And that's not even the worst of it! ANGEL IS SIX YEARS OLD AND HER FATHER HAS LEFT HER! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES HER FEEL? DO YOU THINK SHE'LL EVER BE ABLE TO RECOVER FROM THIS? And what about Ari? Your son who could never do anything right! Your son who was always trying to please you but was never enough! NOTHING HE DID WAS _EVER_ ENOUGH! So don't even try to apologize for this! I will _never_ forgive you."

"Max-"

"No. Ari tried to kill himself because of you. A thirteen-year-old boy tried to kill himself because of _you_. He thought you abandoned us because he wasn't good enough for you. You didn't know that, did you?"

His face shows pure horror. Good. He needs to be horrified. My little brother almost died because of him. He will never be forgiven. He slowly shakes his head no, he didn't know Ari tried to kill himself because of him.

"Yeah. It's all your fault! So, don't come in here and expect me to just forgive you for abandoning us, and driving Mom to insanity, and ruining Angel, and almost killing Ari because I don't want to hear it."

He opens his mouth to say something, but the intercom interrupts him before I have to. "Dr. Batchelder, your needed in room 402 immediately." He turns on his heel and marches out of the room without another word.

I need to get out of here quick.

**Fang's POV**

"We should call Nudge and Ella in. They'll want to know what's going on with Max."

"I'll call," Says Iggy. I think he's over all of this thinking. He just wants make bombs, but we have to find out where Max is before we can actually go save her.

"Fang, can we take break? I'm huuuungry," Gazzy complains as he plops down on a pillow.

"You can take a break, but I'm not going to break yet."

"Okay, thanks!" He exclaims and dashes out of the room.

Rebel purses his lips. "Are you okay?" He asks finally.

"Just dandy," I reply. My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Right, sorry. You really should take a break, Fang. You haven't stopped working on this in three days straight and you haven't found anything probably because of lack of nutrition. You're barely eating or drinking. I understand, Fang, I really do. If something like this happened to Katy I'm sure I would be the same way, but I would hope that someone would stop me before I hurt myself. Please, Fang. Just go eat something and take a nap. We'll keep searching. Nudge and Ella will be here soon and I'm sure they'll be able to help. Okay?"

"Rebel, I can't I-"

"No, Fang. You have to."

"But-"

"No."

I finally give in and fix myself a Hot Pocket. It's great to finally eat something. All I've had the past three days has been two pretzel snack packs and a bag of gummy bears. I've had plenty of water, though. Steve saw to that. He didn't want me to hurt my voice with lack of moisture.

After I finish my Hot Pocket and three bananas I decide that maybe a nap isn't a bad idea, but am woken up by Nudge's loud blabbermouth almost immediately after I fall asleep.

"Well, I just searched Maxine Martinez and this website came up called and the little blurb below the web address said 'We are now in possession of subject 248: Maxine Ride Martinez.' So, I clicked on that and there were all these passwords and stuff I had to hack past and then I just found her file. Easy as that. She's being kept in a lab in Death Valley called the school."

By now I am fully awake and back in my room on my bed with the rest of the band and Nudge. "We have to go get her. Iggy wants to use bombs so we have to incorporate that into our plan some how for his sake. Where is Ella?"

"She's sick. Won't be able to come with us to save Max," replies Gazzy.

"Okay, she's going to be our backup plan then. She needs to know where we are and if we're not back in three days then something is wrong. If something goes wrong she needs to come up to the lab with reinforcements and save us as soon as she is well enough to do so."

Nudge nods seeming shocked at my sudden taking charge. "Okay, I'll call her and let her now," She says and walks out of the room to call Ella.

"Rebel, go get the car. You're going to be the driver because we definitely cannot take our limo to Death Valley and you're the only one out of all of us who can drive a rental. Iggy, call Steve and tell him to postpone the tour. Gazzy, make bombs. Now everyone go. I need to think."

They all leave to go do their jobs and I start studying Max's file. It all seems like scientific nonsense until I come upon her "subject type". It says she is the first avian-human hybrid test subject. What does that mean? Like, a bird-human hybrid? They're going to make a Max-bird DNA cocktail.

"Guys, we need to go, _now_. Are you ready?" I call as I pick up my black backpack from the corner of the hotel room.

"DONE!" Gazzy shouts as he comes barreling into my bedroom from Iggy's holding armfuls of ammo.

"Steve's given us a week. He said he can't go past that because we have an important interview with Ellen that day," Iggy calls as he strolls in and plops onto my bed. "Also, Rebel just texted me. The car's ready when we are."

"Great, where's Nudge?" I ask as I start going through my backpack and making a mental list of what I'll need to get for the trip.

"Here! I'm here," Nudge yells from the kitchen. "I'll be there in two secs!"

I sigh, toss some clothes into my bag, and direct the others to do the same before meeting me at the elevator in ten. I grab some trail mix, binoculars, my iPod, and a black hoodie. I also pack for Rebel who I forgot to have pack before he left.

We all meet at the elevator on time (with the exception of Nudge who almost lost an arm to elevator doors when she thrust it between them to make the trip.

"Okay, we're all ready. Does everyone understand the risks of this mission?" I ask.

They all nod solemnly and I say, "Are you sure? You really understand that we could all die on this trip?"

Nudge's eyes grow a little wide, but she nods along with Iggy and Gazzy.

I swallow and look up to notice a little old lady standing in the corner of the elevator with wide eyes and her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, uh, hi," I stutter giving her a small wave. "Um, we were just talking about a, uh, um, game, by the way. It's just a game."

The lady nods, but I notice her fingers tighten on her handbag. Don't worry old lady, I don't judge. I would be scared too if I was stuck in an elevator with a bunch of crazy people talking about their possible death.

The elevator dings and we all climb out relieved clump.

Once the old lady is out of earshot Iggy snickers, "Nice cover, 'It's, uh, a, um, uh, uh, g-game, uh, like, just a, um, game.'"

I elbow him in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him momentarily and to receive a death glare.

I snicker back and say, "Looks like the tables have turned."

Rebel pulls up and we all pile into the car, which is so small I swear he must have rented from clowns. The ride is almost nine hours all the way to Death Valley so we stop to rest in Bakersfield. We each get our own room and each bed is a tempur-pedic, but I can't sleep. I stare at the ceiling all-night and think about Max. The next morning I look like a zombie, but I just couldn't sleep. My brain wouldn't shut up.

"Fang! Get out here! I brought McDonald's!" Iggy yells.

I groan and shuffle to the door.

Iggy's eyes turn to saucers. "You look like hell."

"Gee, thanks," I reply as I snatch the paper bag from his hand and attempt to slam the door in his face.

Iggy sticks his foot in the door and slowly pries it open. "Jesus, you've only been awake five minutes and you're already this strong?"

"Yeah, I really don't want to have to spend anymore time staring at your ugly face."

"Well, we don't always get what we want," Iggy retorts as the door slips from my grasp and is flung open.

I sigh and retreat to my bed to eat my biscuit breakfast sandwich.

"What do you want?" I ask through a mouthful biscuit after realizing Iggy is still standing in the middle of the room.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting. Will you hand me the remote. I'm gonna watch TV."

I sigh and throw the remote at his head before finishing my sandwich and getting ready for the day. The rest of the morning is pretty uneventful and the four-hour drive next follows suite.

When we finally arrive at Death Valley I realize why I've never cared to visit. The entire place is sand, rocks, and cacti all endured in hundred plus heat.

"This is exciting," Iggy grumbles sarcastically as we drive through the unchanging desert, but soon things start to change. There are tall electric and barbed wire fences and large sand-colored buildings roofed by solar panels.

"We're getting closer," Gazzy whispers.

"Definitely," Nudge replies.

The road we're on twists and turns until it finally ends up at a huge fence decorated with multiple "NO TRESPASSING" signs. The gate is locked electrically and requires a key code to get in. For most people this would be the end of their journey, however, we have Nudge to break in for us.

Once inside the gate we are all scarred for life. On either side of the road are piles of dead bodies that all have some strange mutation or growth.

Nudge screams and Gazzy and Iggy cover their faces in horror Rebel winces ands trains his eyes directly on the road. I don't want to look, but I can't help it. I need to know if Max is in one of those piles.

The bodies don't seem like they'll ever end, but, eventually, they do and when they do we end up at a towering building labeled Itex. There are men and women dressed in white coats and carrying clipboards bustling around and mutants fighting, running, struggling to escape everywhere. We pile out of the car and walk up to a whitecoat.

"Hi," Nudge starts. "We're here on a field trip for science class. It's our summer school course taught by Mr. Walker," she gestures to Alex, "We made reservations a few months ago and some lady gave us the code and location and told us to come today. Is that right? Please tell me it is. I'm so interested in science and everything I've seen so far has been amazingly educating. Can we please continue."

The whitecoat looks terrified for a second and then makes a large hand motion, calling several wolf-like mutants to attention. The wolfs attack us and in seconds the whole group is out.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? THE WHOLE GROUP HAS BEEN TAKEN NOW! ONLY ELLA CAN SAVE THEM! I'M SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! MY SUMMER GOT REALLY CRAZY AND THEN WHEN IT FINALLY CALMED DOWN MY INTERNET WENT OUT FOR OVER TWO WEEKS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER THOUGH. I TRIED TO MAKE IT REALLY GREAT TO MAKE UP FOR BEING MISSING FOR SO LONG.**

**THANK YOU jetthedog, Beauty with a Bite, DntlessAnnabeth, xXAdventureTimedaBossXx, no-one, FangAKat, and NeonEnigma88 FOR REVIEWING. ALSO, Beauty with a Bite, NO MY CAPS LOCK IS NOT BROKEN, BUT THANKS FOR YOUR CONCERN.**

**ALSO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE INTERESTED, THERE IS AN AWESOME FORUM I'M INVOLVED IN CALLED Airhunter Assassin. IF YOU LIKE MAXIMUM RIDE RP YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT. AND, FOR ALL OF YOU PERCY JACKSON FANS OUT THERE, I HAVE STARTED A PERCY JACKSON RP CALLED HERO CAMP THAT I'D LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO BE APART OF.**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Fang's POV**

I think that this is what dying must feel like. My body is too heavy to move, my thoughts are sluggish, and I feel as though I'm falling helplessly through darkness, but I'm not seeing the light that is supposed to be here so I must be falling towards hell.

This is what I think until I here someone calling my name over and over again. I don't recognize the voice so I don't know how they know who I am, but it's a relief to know I'm not dead yet. My eyes slowly crack open the slightest bit and then I clench them shut again. The light is far too bright and my eyes are far too dry.

"What?" I moan in a hoarse voice.

"I need you to tell me something: are you in love with Max?"

I know who it is now. "Yes, Jennifer. I'm in love with her. I'm very much in love with her, but she doesn't know it yet."

"I really appreciate your honesty, but I need you to do something for me, baby-"

"I'm not your baby," I snap.

She continues without even acknowledging me. "I need you to tell her that you love me instead or you'll watch her be tortured to death, okay?"

I choke on my words and finally manage to squeeze out a pathetic, "No," that she simply laughs at.

"I don't think you understood me. If you don't do what I say I will murder your girlfriend," She laughs heartlessly.

I grit my teeth and hiss, "Why?"

"Because she hurt me and I need to hurt her."

"She didn't do anything, Jennifer. _I_ hurt you! _I'm_ the one you should hate, not her," I yell, but I'm still struggling to speak, so I sound a bit like a strangled kitten.

"No, she tricked you. That's why you think you love her," Jennifer replies as casually as if she's telling me the weather or the color of her carrot-red hair.

"I don't think I love her, I know, okay? No tricking involved!"

"It's fine, baby. I know you don't want to admit you were lied to. I'll make it better," Jennifer coos as she leans down and smashes her lips against mine. I don't react as she continues her attempts to make out with me and I note that she cannot even begin to compare to Max. She's slobbering on me and she doesn't have the gentle roughness that a perfect kiss requires.

I carefully push her off of me and whisper, "You won't kill Max. I won't let you."

"Oh, really?" She smirks. "Guards. Show him just what we'll do to his little Maxie if he doesn't play by our rules." The wolf-humans from earlier slink in and smile maliciously at me with these big, ugly, wolf-grins. "Oh, yes," Jennifer chuckles darkly, "You remember them don't you?"

I nod my head a tiny bit with my eyes clamped shut.

"And you remember how they hurt you, so much?"

Another nod.

"Yes, now imagine watching this happen to your little Maxie except I won't be there to save her. This time they'll get the meal they need, one to the death."

My whole body is shaking now, with terror or rage I'm not sure, but I nod slowly, "Promise me, if I do this you won't hurt her or any of my friends. You'll let them go."

"Of course," She replies cheerfully. "Now, let's go see, Maxie, hmm?"

I nod terrified of what's coming next. Max'll never forgive me. I try to put that thought as we walk down the sterile halls with my eyes half-open. Everything is perfectly clean and blinding white. Jennifer turns down a bright staircase and pulls me down three flights of stairs to the bottom floor and throws open the door. The hallway is surprisingly dark. Almost pitch black. A few dim lights flicker and one blinks out just as a terrified scream pierces the silence.

I shudder and follow Jennifer into the darkness. "This is it," She finally says, pulling open a cold, steel, door. "Maxie," She sings, turning on an obnoxiously bright fluorescent light, "I brought someone to see you."

Someone growls and as my eyes adjust to the light I see that it's Max huddled at the back of a tiny dog crate, glowering at Jennifer. She's bone thin and her clothes have been replaced with a white hospital gown that is so thin that it can almost be classified as see-through. Her body shakes, but I know she's not scared. Then, she sees me and I swear her whole being lights up, "Fang," she breathes and suddenly nothing matters anymore. I don't care about anyone else in this world; I start to move towards her and then remember my promise. It takes everything in my body to refrain from running to her.

"Who's Fang?" Jennifer squeals.

"No one," I mumble, shaking my head slightly to clear my mind.

"Okay, Nicky," She answers pushing her body onto me and smashing her lips again for the second time in the past fifteen minutes.

I ignore the slobber and her obvious lack of talent as I shove my tongue down her throat and weave my fingers in her hideous orange hair. I think I'm going to be sick.

Apparently Max feels the same way because I hear her scream in what sounds like agony and hurl herself at the door of her crate.

**Max's POV**

"No," I whisper and then repeat it as a scream, "NO!"

I watch as Fang slowly releases Jennifer from their disgusting embrace, "YOU ASSHOLE!" I scream. "YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU…" I keep screaming profanities at him and the red-haired wonder slut.

Fang won't look at me. His whole body is turned from me and hatred burns in my stomach like hot coals. "Look at me, you jerk," I spit.

I can tell his jaw is clenched tight and his eyes tighter by the way his hands clench into fists and his shoulders straighten. He slowly turns and stares through me right into my soul. Suddenly my hatred is replaced by a desperate longing. I feel tears welling in my eyes and blink rapidly to hide them.

_Maximum Ride doesn't cry, _I try to convince myself and then I realize Fang looks near to tears as well. Entire face sags at the sight of me.

I open my mouth to speak when a group of whitecoats, that's what I've started calling the scientists here, come strolling into the room. "Ah, Jennifer," The man who appears to be the groups leader says cheerfully. "What a pleasure to see you. And I see you've brought our new test subject as well. Nicely done, darling.

"Your new test subject?" Jennifer asks, horrified. Obviously she didn't plan for this.

"Yes, didn't I tell you?" He asks in an astonished voice. These people really need to work on their communication skills.

"No, you didn't. Daddy, you said he wouldn't be hurt!" She cries.

"Did I? I'm sorry, sweet pea. I don't remember that. I can't imagine I would turn down such a wonderful test subject for anything as trivial as your little crush."

"Mr. Riley?" Fang stutters in shock. "Sir, please, I don't know what's going on. Can't you just let my friends and I go?"

"Well, I would, but you already know too much. You have two options: stay here and wait until the day that you might be released or let my erasers torture you to death."

"Erasers…?" Fang whispered.

"My version of werewolves. You met them earlier," Mr. Riley answered nonchalantly. "I'm bored with this conversation. Let's get you into a cage."

"No, Daddy, no!" Jennifer hurls herself at Fang, but an Eraser jumps out from the shadows and throws her to the ground before she can do anything.

Fang is thrown into the cage next to mine. It's only slightly bigger than the one I'm stuck in and he still has to squat to fit in it, but I cant help being jealous until I realize how ridiculous that is. I'm jealous of my asshole-boyfriend's dog cage.

The scientists, who apparently all had just come down to check on me, all file out, followed by two Erasers carrying a very reluctant Jennifer who is kicking and screaming her whole way out.

There's a very awkward silence before Fang finally says, "Max, I'm so sorry."

"No, need. I knew we wouldn't last," I reply hastily, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"Max-"

"No," I snap then, softer, "Please, n-no" My voice is cracking slightly and a small stutter slips into my speech due to my silent tears. I turn my back to his cage to hide my pain.

I hear him sigh softly. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? That you left me for your red-haired wonder girlfriend? That there's a strong possibility that you have been lying to me about our entire relationship? That you think I just another girl who meant nothing to you? That's what I see, _Nick_. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that I understand perfectly!' I reply. My voice cracking slightly at the end as fat tears roll slowly down my cheeks.

"Max, Max, no. I'm not with her. There's nothing between Jennifer and I, I swear. I haven't been lying to you; I haven't been tricking you. You're the one I want to be with everyday all the time. She's nothing. You are everything to me, Max. You're perfect," Fang whispers. He slips his long slender fingers through the holes in his cage and into mine.

I stare at his fingers with a strange mix of longing and disgust. "If I'm the one for you why was she the one you were making out with and seemingly head over heels in love with, _Nick_?" I spit.

"To save you, Max!" He yelled. "She threatened to kill you if I didn't do what she said and look where I am now! All for you, Max! This is all for you. My brothers who barley know you put their lives on the line to save yours and now their trapped in different dog cages somewhere in this building slowly dying just like you, just like me. And Nudge is here too. She broke in for us because she cares about you so much. She'd do anything for you. So, go ahead and have your little pity-party. Feel bad for yourself and go all emo on the world, but just know every single thing I've done, they've done, has been for you!"

I'm completely shocked by the time he finishes his speech. "I-I-I-I'm so, so, sorry, Fang. Please, I'm so sorry." I stutter.

Fang looks up at me with beautiful wide eyes and slips his fingers back through the holes. I reach up slowly and lace my fingers through his.

"Max," He whispers, I slowly look up at him pitifully. "I love you."

**I FEEL LIKE SUCH A BAD PERSON! I'VE JUST BEEN SO OVERWHELLMED WITH THE START OF SCHOOL, BUT I'M GOING TO TRY AND COME UP WITH A GOOD TIME FOR ME TO UPDATE. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I FEEL TERRIBLE FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

**(ALSO, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THE WHOLE CHAPTER. MY COMPUTER FLIPPED OUT ON ME. BUT IT SHOULD BE FIXED NOW.)**

**THANKS no-one, jetthedog, zebedee1174, Serenaisbestzrq387, DntlessAnnabeth, and Guest FOR UPDATING. IN CASE YOU MISSED WHAT I SAID, GUEST, YOU CAN FIND MY RESPONSE IN THE REVIEWS, BUT I DO APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT STILL.**

**ANOTHER PUSH FOR JOINING Airhunter Assassin OR Hero Camp I PERSONALLY THINK THEY'RE BOTH GREAT SO PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT!**


End file.
